


Fallout Equestria Winter Moon

by scarlatina_max



Category: Fallout (Video Games), My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlatina_max/pseuds/scarlatina_max





	Fallout Equestria Winter Moon

Chapter 1  
Water under the bridge.

 

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria. The land was split by mutations, sickness and violence. Ponies killed, and sold other ponies for fun and profit. The land was teaming with monsters and creatures to horrible to describe. It wasn’t until Littlepip, The lightbringer, stole control of the SPP hub in Neighvaro, and forced our Pegasai brethren to take heed of the world below, that Equestria began to heal. Sure, some old hatreds claimed many lives in those first few years, but the threat of starvation, and sickness forced all three races to work together in order to survive.

Gardens of Equestria. An old megaspell designed by Twilight Sparkle, was finally, after over two hundred years, activated. Unlike any other megaspell, Gardens was designed with the sole intent of healing the land. Radiation and Taint were nearly wiped from existence with a single spell. However, examples of mutated creatures still exist. There are the bloatsprites, which shoot tainted projectiles, as well as rad roaches, and rad hogs who can irradiate any victim unfortunate enough to get bitten.

Radiation is easily curable, just get some rad away, or visit a doctor. But taint, that still causes problems. While Gardens did wipe it from the land, it was only used once. Ponies could still get taint, and there still isn’t a cure. Ponies with taint will often mutate as well. Some with benign growths, or tumors, others with life threatening damage. 

Now, Gardens activating, was not beneficial to everypony. Alicorns, and Ghouls required radiation in order to heal themselves. Typical healing potions or spells were just not effective enough. Sure an Alicorn COULD be healed by a spell, But that often required three or four unicorn ponies to do the trick, However that would leave them burned out, and unable to cast even the simplest of magic. Ghouls were all together unaffected by healing magic. No, another source had to be found, a way to get radiation into these creatures.

The New Cantertlot Republic, or NCR for short, started rising to power, only to be slowed by the lack of supplies, and funding. As part of a brilliant plan, concocted by Gawdyna Grimfeathers, The NCR would create a new currency, one that held value equal to the current bottlecap. But to back the new money, they needed something substantial enough to act as collateral. Water. The one thing in the entire wasteland that held such value. Ponies needed it to survive, if only to drink, or water their crops. 

Now the NCR had a problem, there was such a shortage of safe water in Equestria. Sure the radiation had been purged, but the pollution laying in the rivers and lakes had tainted the water so severely that drinking it held major concerns. So, a new source had to be located, and after a while, the NCR scouts had found it.

The Frozen North. A land free of any lingering poisons, and untouched by mining. So it was that the Equstrian gold rush came to be. Ponies loaded up wagons with tools, food, and any supplies they could borrow or steal. But there was one thing overlooked. It wasn’t called the Frozen North for nothing. We were overcome with the biting wind, and stinging ice. Only the toughest, and hardiest made it to their claim, while the others, set up out posts, and little towns along the path north. They acted as new trade hubs, and offered shelter and food for weary travelers. All the while collecting caps, and gold dust, which was funneled back to NCR territory.

It’s been seven years since Littlepip took over the skies, seven years since Gardens of Equestria activated, and seven years of old wounds starting to heal. Sill, with radiation and taint being reduced to small reminders, could the ponies of Equestria actually begin to recover? After all, war never changes. Right?

 

Grease. My entire life revolved around the constant mess of gelatinous oil and sludge. Between packing it into dry and rusty bearings, and filling up an axel on a caravan, in fact my life was coated in the stuff. Over the last four years, my days had been spent toiling on any old pile of junk ponies could bring me. Tinkering on old toasters, and fitting salvaged parts to other salvaged equipment. Truth be told, I didn’t exactly like my job, but it sure beat working under the hot sun.

That was a problem in the wasteland now, sunlight. Ponies of the surface were used to having constant cloud cover. So over time our genetics evolved in order to absorb as much sunlight as we could get. But when the skies were cleared, and the sun returned in its full glory, our bodies couldn’t handle extreme amount of light. We burned, and blistered. Our eyes could not properly adjust to the new levels of brightness we were experiencing on a daily basis.

I took a brief pause from my current labor, trying to cram a bearing that was a size to large into a wheel housing a size too small. But that was how it went in the wasteland, trying to force something too big into something too small. Whether it was the disbanding raiders trying to bend a mare to their will, or a world ending catastrophe bent on the extinction of all pony kind.

Two hundred years ago, Balefire rained all across Equestria, nearly wiping all life from the planet. But against the odds we survived. And again a few years ago, our world was threatened again. This time however, we were saved by some mad mare from a stable out in Hoofington. The details are a little fuzzy though, I mean word travels fast, but facts inevitably get twisted and exaggerated. The only thing every pony can agree on, is that she saved the world.

There was also another mare, Littlepip. She didn’t save the world. She didn’t conquer raiders or topple governments. Her contributions would pale in comparison, if she hadn’t completely shut down the largest slave operation in recorded history, and toppled a sociopathic amorphous blob of congealed ponies called The Goddess. Many ponies believe that if Littlepip hadn’t done all of that, there may not have been a world for very much longer. At least, one we ponies could survive.

I take another sip of my water, turning these thoughts over in my head for the millionth time, trying to fathom how or why some pony would be willing to sacrifice so much, for a world they had no place in. Or for ponies who didn’t deserve it. I shake the thought from my head, and set my canteen aside, as I bit down on the handle to my hammer, and began again. 

And yes, before you ask. I am an Earth pony. No horn upon my head, and no magic to speak of. Yup I am just a normal and boring pony, the kind you would see everywhere else. Not special. Not remarkable in any way. The kind of pony you would just pass by, and barely take any notice of him. That was the way I liked it. Simple, routine, boring. Boring meant safe, Sure it didn’t help the day pass any faster, but you were not likely to catch a bullet that way.

Several hours later after the heat of the day had passed, I finally laid down my hammer for the last time and rolled my stiff neck. “Alright, I’m heading out for the day.” I called out to my boss as I looped the strap to my canteen across my neck and headed for the door. Before I could make it all the way out however, my path was blocked. Standing a full head higher than me loomed Shady Acres, my boss.

“Whoa there dumbass. I gotta run something by ya before you head out.” Her soft voice was oddly gentle, despite calling me that despicable nickname. Now she didn’t really intimidate me, but every pony in town knew she was not a mare to mess with. I simply took a step back, if only to look into her deep emerald eyes. Again she didn’t intimidate me that much, with bulging muscles and coat shining from sweat, she exuded an aura of authority.

“Um sure, what’s up Shady?” I ask, before wiping my hoof across my sweaty brow. She looked back down at me, not unkindly, but not entirely friendly either. And to me, someone who had worked with her for years, that look always spelled trouble. “I need a date, and someone who won’t try to show me up tonight. And no, you can’t back out.” I groaned inwardly. This was exactly what I didn’t want to do. Not that Shady was unattractive, far from it in fact. It’s just that I happened to know how her “dates” typically went. I sighed softly, and hung my head a bit.

“What time does it start, and where do you wanna meet?” I ask, not too happy with the idea, truthfully I just wanted a quick bath and a long night of rest. She looked down at me, not condescendingly, just literally down due to her height. She sighed as well, a gentler look entering her gaze.

“Be at my place at five. Clean yourself up, and try to comb that mess you call a mane. And I know you probably had some plans, but I really need this favor. Consider it overtime with the ability to drink.” At that, I perked up a little, not due to the drinks, I couldn’t care less about booze. It was the possibility of overtime that caught my ear. “So I think it’s safe to assume that it’s paid over time?” I ask a little hopeful. After all, rent was almost due, and I needed as much money as I could get right now. But the look that came across Shady’s face told me she wasn’t too thrilled at my assumption.

“What are you, some type of whore? Though I suppose it wasn’t fair to ask on such short notice. I guess about twenty caps could just happen to find their way into your pay.” She offers with just a bare hint of a smile. I nod and offer her a small smile in return, having found at least a little more comfort in the idea. Having promised I would see her in a little while, I stepped out of the garage, and into the afternoon sun.

I shielded my eyes a bit, as I pulled my welding goggles over my eyes. Behind me sat the building I had just left, an old sky wagon garage where Shady had setup a repair shop. Across the street resided the local pub/general store, and next door was one of a few barracks where many of the working ponies lived. I entered the small shop, buying broken radio and some scrap with the few caps I had in my possession before trotting out and heading home.

I resided in one of the ramshackle buildings across town, a squalid little place not much more than a shack really, but it was home. I made my way over there, a small trot to my step as I pushed open the dry door. Immediately I was met with a cacophony of noise, before two of the younger stallions burst through one of the doors, wrestling and biting each other’s ears. “Give that back you irritating little shit.” One of them growled as they tumbled. I smiled softly and side stepped the fighting pair, and moved down the hall to my room. This was quite normal in Shed Six, the designation given to the place.

I pushed open the door, and entered the small room. I never locked it, because I had no objects worth stealing. I quickly set my canteen upon the rickety table, and moved over to the old stained sink. I didn’t have a bathtub or a shower, so I filled the sink with water from a hoof pump. I gave myself a quick scrub down with a brush, letting the dirt and grime slide from my coat. What once looked like a dingy and dirty blue began to regain some of its normal sheen and luster. 

After my quick bath, I moved to the shard of broken mirror I had hanging on a bit of twine made from strands of my own mane. Silver eyes looked back at me. Tired and sunken, and creased with lines made from stress. I ran a hoof across my muzzle, tired and sore from work and a lack of sleep. Not that the latter was an issue, I almost never slept anyway. I sighed softly, before quickly running a carved and rough comb through the knotted tangles of my blue and silver mane. 

My tail also received a good grooming, it was one of the things about me I actually liked. It was longer than most stallions, the end sweeping in a soft curl. I gave myself a quick look over in the grungy mirror, and satisfied, I glanced at the old clock I had patched back together. Four o’clock, I had a little more time, so I decided to just sit and tinker on a few of my little gadgets. I tended to work on stuff when I couldn’t sleep, or when I had time to kill, and now was no different.

At five minutes to five, I stepped out of my room and began my walk toward Shady Acre’s home. She was one of the few in town who had a place of her own, and why shouldn’t she? After all she helped build and found Respite. That’s the name of the town by the way, in case you were asking. I left the shack with little issue, except having to skirt around the fighting brothers, and quickly began my trot toward her home. I passed several of the workers, those who labored outside to farm and maintain our small batch of crops.

The whole lot of them were dirty, tired, and incredibly sun burnt. Every pony was exhibiting the varying symptoms of heat stroke, and dehydration. Sluggish movements, clumsy actions. I saw one pony drop a rake he had in his teeth. Because of the issues with the sun, the entire crew switched out days. One to work and the other to recover from the day before. It was not uncommon for one farmer to drop dead due to the heat. I moved past them, giving them a wide birth out of respect, and not wanting to get trampled by the exhausted throng.

The streets were caked with dried mud and dirt, what used to be hard concrete was so packed with soil that the curbs were little more than reminders where a road used to be. Different ponies were beginning to close up shop by now, even the town doctor was locking the front door, and making for the tavern. A few minutes later, I stood outside of Shady Acre’s home. I raised my hoof to knock, but paused, and waited for fifteen more seconds. Knowing her, she was staring intently at her clock and making sure I knocked at exactly five. I had to use my best guess though, because no clocks were properly synced with each other. There could be as much as five minute’s difference. So I sighed, and knocked, knowing she would chew me out.

I was surprised then, when it took several seconds for her to open the door. A ratty towel was wrapped around her head, her mane drying beneath. Her coat was clean and shiny, like a polished piece of stone. Her emerald tail was elegantly braided and hung lower to the ground. Her hooves were trimmed and filed, I think she even managed to buff them out a little, to shine more than her coat.

“Sorry, I’m running a little behind, come in and make yourself at home.” With that she moved away from the door, and back into her quarters. I stood in the doorway a little baffled. There were only a few times in my memory of her being so hospitable, and they either happened when she had a lot on her mind, or when she had gotten laid. Still I did as she had asked. Closing the door behind me, I made myself comfortable upon one of the few salvaged chairs available. Nearby rested a weathered table, upon which rested a bowl full of fresh fruit. Apparently some having come from our farm. I lifted one of the tato’s, a soft red orb, a cross somewhere between a potato and a tomato. I breathed on it a bit, before rubbing it on my clean coat, and took a big bite.

Immediately I gagged and coughed, before spitting out the foul chunk. I looked down at the food, before realizing the issue. The damn thing was made of wax, of course it was. I flushed deeply, embarrassed at having been fooled by a manufactured decoration. But before I could dispose of any evidence, Shady returned. Apparently she had heard my choking, and ran to investigate.

A silent moment passed between us. A frozen moment in time, between heartbeats. Suddenly her muzzle scrunched up a little, before she suddenly burst into laughter. My ears flattened against my head in shear embarrassment as she leaned on a wall for support. Her laughing fit lasted far longer than I was hoping, and I just sat there feeling like a fool. 

After she had calmed down a bit, I tossed the wax fruit away and returned to sitting quietly in my seat. Shady had gone back into her room to get dressed and only occasionally I would hear a soft chuckle followed by a whispered exclamation of “Oh Goddesses.” I only blushed deeper and bit my lip. I mean honestly, who keeps fake fruit as decoration. 

Ten minutes passed, and finally she returned to the living room. I didn’t think I could blush any harder, but the blood rushing to my face proved that thought wrong. She was wearing a form fitting leather outfit that complimented her curves very well. Even the subtle bulges of dense muscle accented her figure more than they took away. Her mane was styled, braided delicately, and then wrapped into a tight bun behind her head. I had to admit, though I would never say it to her face, she looked quite beautiful. In a primal and dangerous sort of way.

“Umm wow. You look… nice” I offered with a bit of a shudder to my voice. I know she caught it, her eyes narrowed just a touch, but I think she just decided to accept the compliment. Instead she looked at me, noticing for the first time my lack of any type of clothing. “Oh dumbass just look at you. We can’t have you going to this engagement in just your birthday suit. This ain’t really that kind of party.” Ok it was official. Apparently my face could still find new ways to heat up. Shady just snorted and shook her head, before heading back into her room and returning a moment later with a small suitcase.

“Hold still you fuckin’ mule” She growled as she tried to force a tight fitting shirt over my head. In the suitcase, she held an assortment of clothes for stallions, probably remnants of her previous consorts. Honestly I did try to hold still, but she wasn’t making it easy. “Umm Boss, you’re crushing my throat.” I choke out, but that didn’t make her ease up any. “If you don’t stop squirming, I’ll crush more than that.” She snarled, and I knew that was no idle threat.

A moment later, the shirt finally popped over my head. I’m not sure why she didn’t just let me use the buttons. Still she did let me have enough time and dignity to at least pull the black jacket over my back. As I did that, she pulled out a much nicer hair brush, and fixed my mane once again. If any outsider had been looking in, they would definitely think Shady and I were a couple. Whether a couple in the romantic sense, or a couple of jack asses, I couldn’t be sure.

The last item she told me to wear was a slightly faded green bow-tie that matched Shady’s mane pretty well. But upon finding out I didn’t know how to tie one, she promptly rolled her eyes, lifted my collar put her front hooves on my shoulders and began to tie it for me with her mouth. I have to admit though, that while I started to look nice I really felt like my mother had dressed me. That only caused my embarrassment to grow even further. 

After the initial shock of having my privacy violated so thoroughly, I slowly began to get a clear picture of just how much this evening meant to Shady and why she seemed so stressed out. Normally she wouldn’t even come close to being such a rollercoaster of emotions and reactions. Something definitely had her on edge. So I swallowed my pride, and stood up to my full height. I was not going to ruin this evening for her if I could help it. After all, I had overtime pay riding on this.

Shady took a step back, seeing me stand taller than usual, and took an appraising glance at me. “Not bad dumbass, not bad at all. If I didn’t know you better, I could almost mistake you for a member of the society. The only thing missing is you looking down your muzzle at me, and acting like a posh dick.” For some reason, probably because of the roughness I just went through and the stress I was under but her words conjured a mental image of a penis with a top hat and a monocle.

I shook my head, before the image imbedded itself further into my brain, and coughed gently. I had a bad habit of that, getting the mental images of things ponies say. “So umm when do we leave?” I asked, using my hoof to straighten some rogue wrinkles on the jacket. Before Shady could answer however, a firm knock cut her off. “Apparently right now.” Came her response. The knock sounded again, and my boss opened her door after waiting just a second. 

“Cab for Miss Acres.” A chipper young stallion spoke out. Shady seemed a little perplexed, but gathered herself quickly, and looked to me. With a flick of her hoof, I trotted after her and into the early evening. Parked outside of her house, on the rough dirt street sat an old wagon. And the young buck stood before it, hooking himself into the harness. Wagons were more common in Equestria now that the skies were opening up. Pegasai who were forced from many of the smaller cloud settlements, came to surface, and in an attempt to find work to survive. Using some of their old technology, they had managed to get most of the dead sky wagons littered around the wasteland up and running again.

It just so happened that one such model was sitting before me, and the buck strapping himself into the front was a Pegasus. Times were hard for them, between struggling to survive on the surface, a world they had not seen, or even knew still existed. And the extensive hatred they faced from almost every pony still alive on the surface. I gave the Pegasus a curt nod of thanks, while Shady boarded the sky wagon. I followed and closed the door.

Moments later, we were circling over Respite, gaining altitude and beginning to fly east. I tensed, not used to flying. I had before but had not enjoyed it, and now was no different. Shady, who seemed to notice almost everything called attention to it. Of course she did. “Not much for heights huh?” She asked, beginning to get her cool edge back in her voice.

I shook my head. Flying wasn’t my issue, it was just trusting some pony unseen and unknown to my fate. I told Shady as much, and the small creases around her eyes deepened a touch as she frowned. I’m not sure why, but it seemed like she was battling with some unseen battle inside of her head as well. I had known her ever since I came to Respite, and I knew enough about her to know trouble was brewing. “Moonshine, can I ask you a question?” she asked, and my eyes widened a touch. My ears stood straight up and I sat a little straighter. I could not have just heard her use my name. There was only one other time she had, and that was when I had first met her.

I nodded softly, afraid that if I said anything, it would derail her thought process. “Do you trust me? I don’t mean with your life, but maybe for me to make some decisions that could change your life?” I could tell, she was not used to asking such a deep question. So I paused to think about it before giving my answer.

“I know you fairly well after the last few years. I know you wouldn’t do anything without seriously thinking it through. So yeah, I would say I can trust you. Why? Is something up?” I asked after giving my response. It seemed to put her at ease a little, and it allowed her to relax a touch.

“Well you how the NCR is gaining more and more support each day?” I nodded softly. I had been hearing more about the NCR lately. “Rumor has it that they have been creating some type of new currency. Something that can replace the bottle cap.” I respond. Shady nods softly, as she leans back on her seat, getting more comfortable. Apparently this might be a bit of a story.

“Well for the longest time, the NCR led by Gawdyna Grimfeathers had been struggling hard to become a legitimate form of government. But they have been growin’ by leaps and bounds the last year. But there was always one thing they needed the most. A way to buy ammo, weapons, and all kinds of healing items and chems. But they didn’t want to rely on sending their best to become bounty hunters and scavengers. There is enough of them already.”

I nodded once more, paying close attention to her words. Most of which I already knew though but I kept my silence. “Instead they took a page from the book of the past. The pre-war bits relied on a gold standard. A large collection of gold to balance out against the coins who represented a small percentage of that gold. Obviously since the wasteland has no use for it, Gawdyna had to find something just as precious.” 

I had an idea where she was going with this, but I still kept my mouth shut so I would know for certain. “Water. In our world, nothing holds as much value as pure,clean water. The cap value is around ten caps per bottle. The NCR want to make their currency to match the value of one bottle.” She pauses to collect her thoughts, but I finally had to interrupt her.

“What does this have to do with us? I mean we aren’t exactly part of the NCR territory. So why is this on your mind?” I ask, curious about her state of mind. My question seemed to derail her a bit. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to regather her thoughts. “Well, were are in their cross hairs. A few days ago I was contacted with a letter, inviting me to this party. Several of the local settlement leaders were invited, and it’s where we will be meeting with a representative of the NCR.”

I nod softly, and I could begin to grasp the reason Shady hadn’t exactly been acting like herself. “So from what you said, you’re thinking that this representative has his eyes set on our water supply? How do they plan to get it from us?” I ask, a little worry beginning to creep into my nerves. That seemed to be the very questions that had bothered her the last few days.

 

“I’m not sure Moonshine, but I don’t think this will be a very enjoyable night. Too much is playing through my mind. Every possibility I can think of is screaming at me that something is off, but I can’t figure out what.” I nod once more, following her thought process so far. But knowing her, something larger was at hoof.

“If I can ask one more question Boss, Why did you choose me to come with you tonight? If it’s so important, shouldn’t one of the more important ponies have come instead?” at this question she actually managed to smile a little. In the moments before she answered, I wracked my brain again trying to work out her logic, but for the love of Luna I couldn’t come up with anything. “I tried to imagine that, but every pony I thought of had some flaw or mentality that could screw this up. You were the only one who I knew could keep silent and follow me through this. And I knew you would have my back if this goes to shit.” 

My eyes widen a little, her words touched me but also scared me. She trusted me, more than the other town leaders. She knew I would help her. It also bothered me that she read me so easily but I couldn’t blame her either. If I were in her shoes, I would know everything about everyone if I could. But one other thing she said bothered me even more. “You said I would have your back if it went bad. But I can’t fight. I have no interest in it.”

Shady just smiles a little, something about that look made my insides squirm just a little. Like she was reading me again then and there. “I don’t buy that. I’ve seen you at work. I see this look sometimes, like you are smashing that hammer on someone who pissed you off. I thought on occasion that you were angry with me for pushing you so hard. But I don’t anymore, I think someone did something that has been with you for a long time.”

My blood chills at her proclamation. She was right of course, but I didn’t want her to know just how close she had hit to home. “I… don’t want to talk about it Shady. Sorry.” I fall silent and look back out of the window. The sun was just beginning to set, and the few clouds in the sky began to take on a red and purple hue. I felt her look at me for a few seconds, before joining me in watching the terrain pass below. I could tell her mind was using that as a distraction, a different puzzle for her to work out. And we remained that way for the rest of the journey.

 

Thirty minutes later, our ride remaining in utter silence we finally began our descent. I stir a bit, pulled from my mental trap by the swift drop in altitude. One thing our conversation had done, was make me forget about my anxiety. Shady moved to the door, looking out and down, hoping to see where we were headed. Apparently she had a good idea where we were because she moved back to her seat. “We are only an hour away from Respite. I feel a little better knowing we aren’t too far from home.” I nod in agreement, hoping this evening wouldn’t drag on for too long. 

A few minutes later we gently touched down on the rooftop, settling between a pair of other sky wagons. We were landing upon some prewar building that had been cleaned up and was in the process of being rebuilt. I didn’t know our exact location, but I took comfort in the fact that Shady seemed to be happy with our location. As soon as we touched down, Shady popped the door open, and jumped onto the cracked roof. I followed behind her, and looked on as she told the Pegasus to wait here for us. She even promised him a fair tip if he did as incentive.

As we both turned to walk toward a door leading inside, Shady scooted closer beside me and whispered so low only I could hear. “As we enter stay right beside me. Not too close, we don’t want any ponies thinking we are a couple. But not too far so they think I completely trust you, which I do, but we need to have complete control over ourselves right now and show poise.” I nod and follow her instructions. Even being courteous enough to open the door for her.

Once inside, we trotted down a flight of stairs, to a hallway that led only to a functional elevator. Inside was an elderly green buck, who was all too willing to guide us where we needed to go. And all the while, I kept myself side by side with Shady as I was instructed. The old buck quickly ushered us down another hallway to a set of double doors. Once more I pulled the door open for her, and followed behind.

As soon as I stepped through behind Shady, I was met with the sight of many different ponies. Some Unicorns, others of the Earth pony variety like myself. There were even a few Pegasai scattered around as well. Every pony was chatting idly. Talking about the weather, and complaining that the constant sun and lack of rain was threatening their crops. Others seemed to be old friends telling jokes, and catching up after a long season.

Shady glanced at me, giving me a silent command to keep my mouth shut as we stepped closer nto a smaller group of ponies. I gave a mental nod, and came to rest beside her. She quickly fell into conversation with ponies whose names I didn’t catch. One was an amber unicorn, her soft white mane flowing down her back in a gentle cascade. And a brown buck with a darker brown slicked back mane. Beside them appeared to be a couple of ponies in similar positions as myself.

We gave each other a knowing look, before one of them levitated out a pack of cigarettes. She held the pack out for me and I nodded my thanks as I took one and held it close as she used a spell to light it. I took a small drag, and nodded my thanks to her as I propped it in the corner of my mouth. Shady gave a quick glance, apparently she didn’t know I would sneak a cigarette when she was out and about.

The cigarettes passed around, and the drinks flowed like water as the sun finally set on the Equestrian wasteland. Shady and a few others were smart enough to pass up the hard liquor. I avoided it all together as I saw no reason to indulge in alcohol. I did however puff on my fair share of smokes, even bought a cigar off a nice buck who smoked like a freaking train. But while it was all a decent time, the lack of the NCR representative was really beginning to wear on my nerves. I think Shady was feeling it too as I kept seeing her glance around nervously.

Finally after three hours, a small commotion in the center of the room drew every pony’s attention. Standing there, with wings spread, and polished talons, was a Griffon in a NCR officer’s uniform. I was immediately able to recognize the air of authority he exuded. He seemed cool and calculating. Something about him really wrinkled my sprinkles, and I didn’t know what it was. “Mares and stallions of the Appaloosa region. My name is Phanes, and I am happy to see all of you who have so graciously accepted my invitation.”

His voice sounded deep yet gentle. I was surprised at how serious he actually sounded. And that was bugging the shit out of me. “As much as I want to get to know you all, I’m afraid business must be dealt with first.” Shady and I exchanged quick glances. And apparently many other ponies weren’t exactly pleased with this news. “The reason I threw this party was so we could all be together as we discuss the futures of both your settlements, and that of the NCR. To put it quite bluntly, we are interested in the rights to your water supplies.”

To hear him put it so bluntly, and so forward was interesting and alarming, I was beginning to feel that he had a set schedule and was reading from a script. And all of the other’s in attendance were not pleased. The shouting began immediately and drowned out anything Phanes was about to say. Shady kept quiet though, bent on keeping her own council for now.

Once the initial outrage quieted down, with help from Phanes waving his talons for silence. “NCR policy states that we are welcome to hold a private gathering with local settlements. I merely ask to have a decent conversation with you all. After all, this is not the wasteland of years past. No one is telling you that you have to say yes.” Many ponies began to stir a little. I could tell his calm words and demeanor were wearing on them, and many actually believed him.

That was confirmed a moment later by one pony on the other side of the room asking what his settlement could do, apparently they had little enough water as it was. Even I was beginning to think all they wanted was for us to bottle it for them. Phanes seemed pleased by the turn of events, and extended his talons outward happily. “I thank you so much for even entertaining the idea. Celestia knows the NCR thanks you.”

As soon as he mentioned the Goddess, I grew uneasy once more. I wasn’t sure why, but it felt like a sacrilege for him to even utter her name. Something was very very wrong. Phanes then pulled a dented gold pocket watch from his coat, and checked the time. “Mares and stallions, some of you are wondering what you can do to help move this evening along, and I whole heartedly agree. But there is nothing to worry about. Right now I have troops entering your towns, and taking what we can.” He shouted, and then took to the air with a powerful stroke of his wings.

I clamped a hoof on each ear as the shouting immediately followed his announcement. One pony, even drew a pistol from the folds of their dress, and took a shot at the Griffon. The bullet missed by inches, and with little time to spare, he soared out of the building via an open window high above. Dread filled my heart, as Shady grabbed me and pulled me to my hooves. “We have to get out of here now!” I heard her only barely above the mass of shouting and very angry ponies.

Many pony’s had the same idea and ran right for the elevator, but Shady and a few others moved to the stair case, and began bounding their way up. I followed, struggling to keep up with Shady’s powerful gallops. With a fair amount of panting, we made it and pushed through the door to the roof before the elevator made it up. Several ponies were already there, pointing round and shouting with other ponies, or trying to get to the skywagon landing spot.

The night had fallen only a few hours ago, but there were spots of light on the horizon all around us, followed by the far distant staccato of gunfire and a multitude of screams. My eyes widened and I was immediately gripped with fear and grim reminder that this was still the wasteland. I was grabbed and snapped from my revere by Shady, who had hooked her hoof around my neck and quickly dragged me back to our sky wagon. She unceremoniously tossed me inside, before yelling at the Pegasus who delivered us to take off and head back to Respite.

To his credit, we were already beginning to climb upwards before Shady even finished clambering inside. He too must have seen what was going on. I quickly shuffled back onto my seat before Shady accidently stomped me. “That smarmy son of a worm infested, pus dripping, milk drinking, Goddess damned snake in the fucking grass!” She shouted. I had never quite heard her swear like that, but I knew who she was talking about. “He pulled all of the leaders of the local settlements so he could take our towns with force and with minimal resistance!” My heart sank as I finally realized what was going on to the full extent. This was just like seven years ago, and I wasn’t sure I could handle it.

 

Chapter 2

Screams, Past and Present.

I fell into a chair. My heart, while still beating, was also breaking. The young Pegasus who was our ride flew faster and harder than he probably had in a very long time, right into the carnage that was sure to be waiting for us. I had seen violence before, hell everyone in the wasteland had. But still it affected me. Right now, people who I had lived with, and some I had grown to know were dying, and it was all because some pony had their eyes set on our water. 

While I was falling into a pit of despair and fear, Shady was the exact opposite. Her swearing would make Littlepip blush had she heard them. She was currently pacing around the cramped quarters of the sky wagon, a sizeable ball of rage right now. “That conniving, twisted, charismatic, maggot infested, sly, COCK WHISTLER!” She shouted, all the while stomping her hoof onto the deck, denting it. I pushed back further into my seat, I had seen her mad before but this was a whole new level.

“If I ever see that beaked pile of shit again I swear I’m gonna geld him with a rusty spoon.” She swore, then fell silent after that for a moment before turning her attention on me. “And you, are you just gonna sit there and quiver like a little bitch? Huh!?” She shouted at me, spittle landing on my cheek but I just shriveled more into the seat. She flung up her hooves in exacerbation and went back to pacing around.

A few minutes passed like this. The only sound coming from the wind outside, and Shady’s aggravated stomping. Only then did she look at me once more, only to see me quickly trying to wipe my eyes. “Are you…? Oh my Celestia you are. You’re crying.” Her words were not accusing. Behind her anger was a tone of concern. I finish wiping my eyes, and look down, ashamed. “Yeah. I am.” I choke out. Truth was I was very afraid. Here I was about to leap into a fight, and I was crying like a young filly.

 

Shady pauses in her pacing, actually taking a seat beside me. I looked back at her, and then to my hooves. “I.. I just don’t handle conflict like this very well.” I admit, a fresh set of tears building behind my eyes. Shady kept her gaze on me, but said nothing. Instead she placed a hoof on my shoulder in a small attempt to comfort me. “Look, I’m not sure how bad it will be when we get there, hell it could all be fine. But if it’s not, and we have no choice but to fight, I want you to stick close to me. I know this isn’t your thing, but for the sake of your home, I need you to try.”

I nod and do my best to regain some control. Truth be told I was still terrified, but unlike last time, I actually had some pony to help me. “Oh, and if we survive this, you will need to tell me what happened to you to spook you so badly.” That stunned me more than it should have. I mean, I didn’t exactly hide the fact this was bothering me, but I just assumed that was how normal ponies dealt with fear. Apparently I was wrong, and Shady’s way was normal for the wasteland.

“Sure, if we make it through, I’ll kiss your clit. But don’t expect too much help in a fight, I’m worse than useless.” I comment. And the blush that lit Shady’s cheeks almost made it worth it when she hauled off and slapped me. I jumped in surprise more than pain, and we both shared a moment of shock as we looked at each other. A heartbeat later, we both laughed. Not a full heartfelt laugh, more of a soft chuckle given our current circumstances. Still it was enough for us both to reset, and get our heads back in the moment.

A few more minutes passed, as we both grew tense again. Her from rage, and me from fear. As Respite grew close, Shady leaned out from the forward window, and shouted some instructions to the Pegasus. I couldn’t hear what was said, but a stiff nod came from our pilot, apparently a confirmation to Shady’s instructions.

I didn’t have to wait much longer before the staccato of auto fire and screams began to filter through my ears. Down below, the town was a mass of confusion. Ponies ran around terrified, clinging to their loved ones, or any few possessions they deemed too important. On the other side, came an entire platoon of NCR soldiers. They fired their rifles into every dark alley way, and shadowed corner they could. Even from this height, I saw several ponies gunned down, and collapse in their own blood. But if that horror wasn’t enough, I saw ponies trying desperately to fight back.

Some had rusty bits of pipe, others were using makeshift firearms made from old pipe and chunks of dried and cracked wood. Others still, were tossing cocktails. Alcohol filled bottles with rags stuffed down the necks. Each rag was on fire, and when the bottle was tossed, it would land and engulf anything it hit in intense fire. I saw one unicorn buck step before an NCR soldier and move to toss one cocktail. Instead I watched as he was gunned down and his magic went wild in his last moments of life.

The fire bomb flew off in a random direction and struck one of the wooden shacks. In no time at all it was fully engulfed in flames, soon it spread to the other buildings next door. Ponies who were using the shelters as cover ran from the building inferno and straight into the crossfire between the two fighting groups. My insides twisted at the scene of carnage. Too many memories were resurfacing and I was facing the demon of my past once again.

I was shocked from my mental breakdown a moment later by the sky wagon banking hard to avoid a hail of gunfire from below. Once we leveled out again, I looked down to see the shop where Shady and I worked come into view. Whatever command the Pegasus had received, it obviously included dropping us off here. Without warning, Shady took my hoof in hers, and pulled me from the door and into the air. The free fall was probably less than a second, but it still sent my stomach into a series of flips.

Shady and I toppled onto the roof in a tangle of hooves and legs as our chauffeur banked and flew higher into the night sky. I quickly lost sight of him as he disappeared through a cloud of smoke. “C’mon dipshit, we gotta get inside.” Shady shouted into my ear, and pulled me to my hooves beside her. Together we ran toward the only entrance from the roof. A shattered and broken skylight that had been set above the office room. I paused on the edge, not wanting to leap into the darkness below, but a bullet buzzing past my ear made the decision for me, and I leapt into the pitch black.

A few meters below the edge, my rear hooves caught on something made of steel. I screeched in surprise as I was flipped upside down. A second later I came to a hard stop, having landed on the dirty concrete floor. The wind was knocked from my lungs upon impact, and I managed to hit my jaw hard enough on the ground to chip a tooth. Groaning and trying to inhale, I rolled off to the side if only to clear the way for Shady. 

“Hey hurry up and hit a light down there, I’m a sitting duck out here!” She shouted down to me. I gasped for air, not even capable of being angry at her right now as I fumbled around. I knocked over so many things sitting on the floor, I think one was a bucket but I couldn’t be sure. Finally my hoof brushed a wall, and I pushed my side against it as I searched for a door. Seconds later I had bumped into a door knob, and knew there would be a light switch beside it. I gave it a flip, and immediately dull yellow light flooded the room.

Finally my breath was coming back, and a dull ache was making its way across my jaw. I turned to look back up, hoping Shady was jumping down, but instead I came face to face with a metal pony face. It was like something out of a nightmare as I screamed out and fell back, my hooves struggling for grip on the cement. Rings of rust surrounded pupil less eyes, and heavy braided hoses snaked across to its muzzle, and one large light dominated the left side of its forehead.

I had seen that mask before, almost every pony had who lived in the wasteland. That was the mask of a Steel Ranger, and it was usually the last thing many ponies saw before meeting death. This time however, it just stared down at me, Unmoving, and emotionless. Tentatively, and with a shaking hoof, I waved it across the eye lenses. But it didn’t react at all, in fact it remained completely motionless. “Uh um hello?” I whispered in a quivering voice. Then it spoke, it felt like it had shouted right into my ear.

 

“BOO!” It shouted, and I screamed again before flopping and flailing as I tried to get away from it. Only when I started to hear laughter did I pause in my escape long enough to look back. And there, laying before the motionless Steel Ranger, was Shady. And she was laughing so hard she actually snorted. “Ohh Godesses you should’ve seen your face. Holy shit that was priceless!” She roared with laughter. It took all of three seconds for my mind to catch up, and put two and two back together.

“You… you have no idea how close I just came to a fucking heart attack. What the hell is going on here, and why is there a suit of power armor here?” I nearly shouted at her as I eyed the inactive suit suspiciously. Truth was I was more terrified of the suit than I was the NCR soldiers outside. But I shook my head and pushed those thoughts aside for now, after all my home was in danger... again.

Shady reclaimed some of her composure, as she sat and placed a hoof on the armor. “This here is how we are going to run the fucks out of town.” She dead panned, as if it was the most obvious thing. But unlike most other operational suits of power armor, this one was rusted through in spots, and many of the panels were pieced together with welded on scrap. In truth, the more I looked, the worse it got. I saw so many of the moving parts were nearly rusted solid, or missing all together. Worst yet, all of the weapons systems were missing. The damn thing didn’t even have a pistol. I was beginning to understand Shady’s plan. But it was just beginning to look suicidal.

“I know what it looks like. I’ve been working on this thing for a long time, and I almost had it back functioning properly. But after seeing how you reacted, this only reinforces my confidence.” She nods as she looks into the visor, and back at her own reflection. I shook my head, and glanced around, hoping she had some other alternative in this room. When none presented itself, I sighed instead and looked back at her.

“Ok a few things come to mind right now. One, where the actual hell did you get a suit of power armor. Two, and this is the important one, who is going to be operate it, and three, do you have any weapons for it?” I ask, my confidence in Shady fading fast. I had to actually look away from the suit, or I would continue to see faults in it.

“I will tell you the story of how I got this later, but as for who will operate it, it will be you dipshit.” I snapped my head back to look into her eyes. She had just told me to climb into a tin can of death, and go charging straight at those who wanted to kill us over water. “Surely you cannot be serious about me using that pile.” I complain, really beginning to dread my own existence right now. “Fuck no, I didn’t spend so much time fixing this up so you could go out and fuck it up. Also don’t call me Shirley.” She stated completely straight faced.

“One day you will have to tell me what the actual fuck you’re even on about.” I grouse, only a little happy that I wasn’t going to have to wear that thing. “As for weapons, we have none. At least right now. But you let me take out a few of those NCR fucks, and we can get what we need.” She almost sounded excited, as she began the process of suiting up. Which consisted of turning a large wheel on the back, and the suit creaking with rust as it opened like a flower.

I watched as Shady climbed a small step ladder, and begin lowering herself into the suit. “Stay behind me, let me absorb the bullets. As soon as I take down one soldier, take any weapons and ammo he has, and stick with me.” I nodded as she slipped into the rusty armor. The suit closing around her with a series of loud, metallic squeals. I heard power begin to surge through the suit, apparently reacting to her presence inside and that sparked another question.

“Umm Shady, how long will the power in that suit last?” I asked as I watched her slowly articulate each joint. The occasional pings and groans of rotten metal didn’t ease my nerves. 

“Oh I have about fifteen minutes of juice, twenty at most.” She stated, without a trace of worry. Honestly I wish I could read her mind right now, because this was getting crazier by the second. I nod once more, as she begins to slowly walk around. The suit clopping hard upon the old cement it stood upon. I decided then and there, if this was going to be crazy, I might as well make it complete. I opened the door to the office, letting the dim lighting pour across the dingy workshop within. I looked around for a moment, trying to get my bearings, when I finally spotted what I was looking for.

Sitting on the table I had left scant hours before, rested the hammer I had used for the last few years. I recognized its pitted head, and metal handle as if I had made it myself. I quickly scooped up the tool into my mouth, and scampered back toward the office where Shady was waiting within. “You about ready, I think we have been here long enough” She dead pans. I clench my teeth around the handle to my hammer, and nod an affirmative before gulping and hoping I really was ready.

The side of the old sky wagon repair shop exploded away from the rest of the building. Knocking four NCR soldiers off of their hooves. Before they could register what had happened to them, a bright spotlight illuminated them in its intense glow. All four ponies froze, momentarily blinded by the light. A heartbeat later, a mechanical terror tore into them. I heard bones crack and shatter as Shady mowed them down. Their screams of pain only mixing with the rest of Respite.

I charged out behind Shady. Pausing only long enough to look at a buck who had one side of his face caved in, and his back legs splayed at odd and broken angles. The saddest moment came, when I realized he was still alive. I looked down at him, and without a shred of hesitation… I stepped over him and left him to his fate. I really didn’t feel like helping those ponies who were attacking my home. I didn’t want to kill them, though I had no reason to help them either.

Shady continued her charge, knocking any pony aside, who was dumb enough to get in her way. Not wanting to get left behind, I high tailed it after her. Ponies littered the roadways, most having been residents who had been gunned down and only a few NCR. As I ran to keep up with the tank on hooves, I kept tripping and sliding over spent brass, and tangled limbs. 

As her and I rounded a corner however, a large squad of NCR bucks and mares froze at the sight of the armor. Time froze for the briefest of seconds, before several ponies, and Shady screamed at one another, and charged. I fell behind a corner for cover, as Shady met with the soldiers. What ensued was both horrifying, and beautiful all at once. Shady, despite the ragged condition of the armor, was fighting with a fury that both surprised me, and scared me. I saw her wrap one leg around a mare’s middle, and spin her around to slam against three of her fellow soldiers. Even over the mayhem, I heard the mare’s spine snap before she fell limp upon her comrades.

I shrank back into the darkness a little, as one of the bucks took pot shots and Shady’s flank. The bullets did no real damage beside dent the heavy metal. But she didn’t seem to notice at all as she started battering her hooves against any pony before her. I grit my teeth around the handle in my mouth, and swung it hard toward him. In my defense, it was dark, and he was moving around a little, so it was a complete accident that my hammer head crushed his… well you get the idea.

He fell to the ground, clutching his loins and screaming in pain. I felt a little bad, I hadn’t wanted to hurt him like that. But I didn’t have time to show him sympathy, so I cracked my hammer across his helmet just hard enough to knock him out. At least I hope I had. I still really didn’t want to kill any pony no matter how much they deserved it.

I stuffed my hammer into my belt quickly, and scooped up his fallen pistol. It was a simple nine millimeter, hardly enough to destroy armored plating, but it proved more than enough to distract the rest of the NCR ponies. I took empty shots into the dirt close enough to their hooves to startle them. And once I had their attention, Shady would pounce on them and quickly dispatch them. It was a nasty trick, but it was working, and still I hadn’t killed any pony. I had to admit, my confidence was growing.

The group was thinning out now, only a few remained standing. I felt secure enough to move to a different place of cover, while letting Shady do the hard work. I leaned against a trashcan, breathing hard. This was way out of hoof, Combat was way beyond my paygrade. Before too much longer, Shady had dealt with the remaining troops. And I took a little time to scavenge any more nine millimeter ammo. Shady paused, and I could tell was looking at me through the visor with a questioning gaze. I sighed and quickly explained to her what I was doing, and she nodded in appreciation before we moved on.

We encountered a few more groups like that, and just as before I took cover and provided some distraction. By now, Shady’s armor was looking worse than before and I could tell some of the bullets had only just penetrated. I’m sure she was in a fair bit of pain behind that helmet but I also knew she would never show it. One of the now dead bucks had a healing potion on him, and I hoofed it to her. “Thanks, but we might have another problem,” She admitted before pulling her helmet off, and downing the potion. I looked at her, and I knew already what she was talking about.

“You’re low on power already aren’t you?” I asked, as I sat up and finished sliding a new clip of rounds into the pistol. She nodded and tossed the empty bottle aside. “I just hope Quickshot was able to get the surviving towns ponies to safety.” She quipped before replacing her helmet on her head. At my quizzical and confused look she amended. “The Pegasus, ya know the one who flew us to that bullshit party?” I smile and nod, finally happy to have a name to go with the face. 

I hear the helmet click back into place, and the spotlight over her head flicker back to life. I bite down on the bit to my pistol once more, and rack the side. Shady and I slowly begin to trot through the burning and collapsing areas of town. Most of the fighting had died down, between Shady’s massacre of the NCR forces, and the fact that most of the survivors had hopefully loaded into the sky wagon and were on their way to safety. Still there were some small bursts of gun fire, then all fell silent once again. Shady’s helmet lamp continued to flicker, and we slowed to a walk just to try and save some power. 

Shady and I keep close as the entire town falls eerily silent, save the crackle of burning wood, and the sound of a soft breeze billowing through the streets. I tensed, and I could feel Shady do the same as a singular figure slowly began to appear in the flames ahead of us. Only the silhouette of a pony could be seen, a long barreled revolver floating beside them. I slowly backed around to the back of Shady, using her armored body as a shield. I knew just how much damage a revolver could cause in the right hooves.

A single shot rang out from the mysterious pony, but the bullet wasn’t aimed for us. Instead it hit a single beam behind us, and the building on that side of the road collapsed and toppled across the road. Now I knew we were screwed having been completely cut off at this point. I glanced around Shady’s bulky form, just in time to see the shadowed pony look at us, a hard red glare falling upon us. No not a glare. A visor. 

Slowly the pony shape drew near, and I began to make out their shape. They had a long leather duster covering their back and haunches. Heavy armor plating underneath, and a thick military helmet melded with a red visor and a respirator. Truth be told, they looked just as formidable as Shady in her power armor. Only this one wasn’t so beaten up.

“Goddesses plow my southern fields.” Swore Shady, as she looked back to me. “That’s a fucking NCR Ranger. One of their elite. They specialize in high priority targets and every one of them is a crack shot. I’m sorry Moonshine, but I don’t think I can win this fight.” My ears drooped as I heard those words come from her. Never in a thousand years could I imagine that I would hear such defeat in her voice. There had to be something we could do, I mean I jumped out of a fucking sky wagon. I jumped into a black pit and got scared by an empty set of power armor. I had hit a poor buck in the nuts, and gotten shot at, and witnessed horrible injuries and deaths in just a few hours. 

I think I had enough for one night don’t you?

“With respect Shady, fuck that.” I declare and move to stand beside her once more. “Armor or not, NCR Ranger or not, I didn’t go through all of the fucked up shit in my life, to get taken out by some twat waffle with a fucking revolver. It didn’t happen then, and I won’t let it happen now.” By this point I was furious. I felt my heart thundering in my chest, and the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I was not about to go out like a bitch.

And then the NCR pony shot me. Of fucking course he shot me. The bullet hit me so hard it knocked me into the dirt. So yeah. I basically got taken out like a bitch. I couldn’t even scream in pain as the bullet tore through my chest, and exited through my rib cage. At first I didn’t feel anything but a slight burning sensation, but when I looked down at my chest and saw the hole I knew I was screwed. I began to feel it then, as my hot blood began to pool around me, mixing with the dirt. I coughed a little, but only more blood came up. Fuck it really hurt, I could feel my heart thudding but it only made the bleeding worse.

I then heard a scream. Not one of fear, but of pain and rage. I managed a small glance at Shady, who was shouting through her helmet at the NCR Ranger. Her anger was so powerful that I could have sworn she would break the power armor with her muscles alone. She suddenly charged the Ranger, knocking them to the side as her superior weight tossed them around. All the while, she kept shouting, her steel clad hooves chipping the concrete as she forced the dying power armor to continue.

“You callous cunt! You come into my town…” As she shouts she begins to batter the armor of the Ranger, who takes it all without a grunt. “You kill my neighbors…” She struck one hoof across the Ranger’s helmet, and I swear the visor flickered a little. “And you shoot one of the nicest Ponies I have ever known! He was going to finally talk to me!” The Ranger wasn’t going down without a fight, and was trying hard to get a shot at her with the Revolver, but every time Shady made contact, their magic faltered a bit. 

“I had to watch him for years, knowing there was something eating at him, yet he never told any pony what. I had to see him carrying this pain, yet he bore it stoically. HE WAS GOING TO FINALLY TELL ME!” She shouted so hard the speakers in the helmet screeched with feedback. Apparently the Ranger was hearing it to, because their magic failed entirely and the revolver clattered to the ground. My vision was beginning to go dark, the pain was so intense I just wanted it to end. But I couldn’t I had made a promise to Shady after all. So as she fought for her life, so too did I.

Shady began to pummel her hooves on the Rangers helmet. Deep dents began to form, and the Ranger actually lost a little ground. But Shady was having problems too. Her helmet light was but a small, dim spot inside the lamp, the last of her power beginning to fade. I saw her stagger, as one of the armored legs actually fail to hold the weight. As I was on the verge of losing consciousness, a small flicker to the side caught my eye. It took me several seconds to realize what I was seeing, but when I did I knew I had to act fast.

 

The servos on Shady’s power armor were beginning to sound weaker, and her attacks held less force. And the Ranger knew it too, they managed to back away enough to clear their head, and were willing to wait for the armor to run out of power. I wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction. I slowly dragged myself through the dirt. My chest feeling like it was on fire, as I forced myself to crawl forward. I knew that at any moment I would start going into shock, but I couldn’t yet. Instead I focused everything I had on moving. Using my anger and pain as a fuel to just stay conscious. 

Finally the light to Shady’s armor flickered for the last time, and the suit died. It slowly creaked open, dumping a very exhausted and sweaty Shady Acres into the road. Her leather dress had several bloody holes torn through it, and she had a number of visible bruises. The Ranger showed no reaction, or emotion to the sight of her looking so tired. Instead they used their magic, trying to reach for the revolver they had dropped, but the resistance of something pulling against it caused the Ranger to look over.

And there, they saw the revolver, clutched in the bloody grimace of a dying pony. I looked back into the emotionless visor, my vision filling with black, and my entire body going numb and cold. And this time, with no hesitation…I pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the Rangers mask, and blew a golf ball sized hole from the back of their head. I dropped the revolver as the corpse landed before Shady, and I finally fell into oblivion.

 

Soft music was playing nearby as my dry eyes creaked open. Bright light entered my retinas but not enough to hurt. I was laying on a soft mattress, and I was covered in soft silk sheets. Never before had I felt something so soft, and gentle when it came to bedding. I sat up slowly, my body stiff and sore. Glancing around the room, I was able to notice that everything looked clean and new. Not like it was refurbished junk, but freshly unboxed and cared for new items.

The radio on the dresser was shiny, and the light behind the dial was bright. The whole room felt alive, as if this was how Equestria was supposed to be. Even my Earth pony instincts were buzzing with the sensations of nature being… well right. I continued to look around the room, everything was fine, but I had the nagging sense something was off and I couldn’t put my hoof on it. As I wracked my brain, I moved out of the bed. Stretching slowly, and groaning happily as stiff joints popped. 

Unsure of what I was missing, I moved nearer to a full length mirror, and looked at my reflection. Gone were the creases and bags under my eyes, my mane, while messy, was trimmed up and clean. Cleaner than I had ever seen it. My coat was shiny and well groomed, my hooves were un-split and polished. Even the hole in my chest was… Then it clicked. I had been shot! I quickly rubbed the spot where the hole should have been, and even turned to look at my side, where the exit was. But all I saw was healthy hide, and a well fed belly. I had never been well fed, bordering on malnourishment my whole life. The pony looking back at me wasn’t who I really was.

As my mind began to fire across all of its limited capabilities. I began to see cracks in the illusion. Areas where bits of the wasteland shifted places with their new counterparts. I knew something was off. And here it was. I had been shot, and now I was in a posh and clean room. Is this where ponies went when they died?

“Ohh you are not dead yet.” I heard a voice, and I snapped my attention around the room, but the only pony I saw was my own reflection, and it was smiling at me. I was not smiling, so how could a reflection smile? “Because this is all in your head bud.” This time I saw the mouth of my reflection move, and I heard the words enter my ears. 

“You mean I’m going crazy?” I ask, looking hard at the smug reflection. “Oh no not at all. This is just your brain, your real brain creating a dream, so you can’t feel yourself dying. Out there, you are bleeding to death, and you have a hole in your chest.” I reeled back, it was one thing to think I was dying, but to have it confirmed by my own brain? 

“What if I refuse to die right now, what if I try to fight for my life?” I stare hard into my reflection’s eyes, making my question carry the weight I knew it would. It shrugs with one hoof, and points back at me. “You can, and I would recommend it. But not at the moment your friend is currently trying to save your life. If you regain consciousness now, you can cause more harm than good, and neither of us want that. You’re fucked up enough in here as it is.”

I watch as the reflection shifts, and shows a bit of my past. Watching my mother burn alive as the town around us is consumed. “Stop that, stop that now, you have no right to bring that up!” I shout at my reflection. It just smiles and raises an eyebrow. “I believe I have all the right, as much as you do. After all, I’m also you.” I glare hard at it for just a minute, before running my hoof across my shaggy mane. I wanted nothing more than to wake up right now, go back to feeling alive instead of trapped inside my own dying brain.

Finally I sigh, and try to get my heart rate under control. Several deep breaths and letting myself relax a little helped. “What should I do here, I don’t want to get bored.” I admit a bit. After all, nothing was worse than waiting at a hospital with nothing to do. My reflection leans its head, and places a hoof on its chin thoughtfully. Finally his eyes brighten a little, and he clops his hooves together. “How about this.” He whispers before the mirror shimmers a little, and I look hard at my own proper reflection, the expression of confusion matching the one I felt on my face. What the hell had my own mind just done?

Perplexed, I turn my attention from the strange mirror, and begin to move around the room once more. Idly I poke some of the items scattered around the place, I even fiddled with the radio and changed the station. Hearing nothing I liked, I clicked the radio off, but music continued in the room next door. I sighed, and moved to turn off the other radio. The door swung open easily and noiselessly, and the music grew louder as well as the sound of splashing water.

Great, even in my own mind pipes were leaking or something. The music was coming from behind a thin plastic curtain, which I pulled aside quickly. I jump slightly as there was apparently more than just a radio in there. I had come muzzle to muzzle with Shady Acres, and she was busy washing inside of the shower. And the source of the music was her humming. “Holy shit I’m sorry I thought there was a…” I was mercifully silenced by a gently touch of her hoof to my lips.

“Shhh its fine, I was just waiting for you.” She whispered softly, making my cheeks flush with color. This absolutely had to be a dream, there was no way Shady would ever flirt with me like this. Before I could utter even the simplest of replies, she had pulled herself halfway out of the tub and wrapped her fore legs around my neck. Before I knew what was actually happening, she pressed her lips to my own, and pulled me harder into the kiss.

Before I could rationalize any actual thought, I wrapped my arms around her back, and pulled her wet body even closer to my own. I felt no hesitation on her part as we pushed against one another hungrily, both of us clearly enjoying the contact. We broke apart, only to catch our breath, and now my face wasn’t the only one flushed with color. I looked deep into her half lidded eyes, and slowly began to stutter some attempt at protesting what was about to happen. Even though it was just a dream, it felt wrong to think of Shady this way.

Instead of kissing me once more to shut me up, she did something far more devious. She placed her hoof softly upon my unmarked chest, and slowly trailed it south, as she leaned in and playfully nibbled on my ear. Any remaining doubts in my mind trailed away as her hoof reached the one place she was searching for. I shivered softly as a soft moan slips through my lips. “Shady pulls back a little, and looks hard at me with a mischievous grin on her lips. “Did you just do what I think you did?” She purrs softly.

I blush even brighter, and my ears fold back on my head. “No, you didn’t hear what you thought you did. That was… just the floor creaking, yup old wood and all.” I smile softly, hoping she would buy it. She didn’t. “If just a simple touch can do that to you, I think we should see what you can do to me.” She teases, before letting go of my neck. “Umm what?” I stammer as she slips back into the tub and begins to turn around. “You promised me, that if we survived the night, you would kiss my clit. Time to make good on that.” She playfully growled, and I felt a surge of energy in a region I hadn’t properly experienced. Instead of denying, or trying to find some excuse, I simply blushed even harder and nodded. “Uh ye…yes Boss.” I stammer, and quickly got to work.

“Good boy.” She moaned out.

 

An undeterminable time later, Shady and I were curled against each other on the bed. I rested with a hoof across her side, as I breathed in. even though I now knew this to be a dream, I still felt awkward after doing…well what we just did. The only reason I went along with this craziness my brain was conjuring, was because I was afraid to go back. I knew I would either be in incredible pain, or I would be dead. Neither option really sounds great when you think about it.

“I need to wake up soon don’t I?” I ask, knowing that this version of her knew what I meant. “Yeah ya do. You promised to talk to me as well remember?” I nod, and open my mouth to begin doing just that, but she silenced me with another small peck on the lips. “No dummy, you need to tell the real me, not just some fragment of your brain.” I nodded once more, and tried to put on the bravest face I had. “Yup, I’ll do that.” I promised again, and slowly pushed myself to my hooves.

I felt Shady’s eyes on my flank as I moved to stand before the mirror once again. This time, no reflection came. Instead it grew dark and through it I heard just the barest hints of the real shady calling out to me. I needed to go, but a large part of me didn’t want to. “This will hurt won’t it?” I ask, as I stare at the mirror. I didn’t need to see the dream version of Shady to know she was wearing her “No shit.” expression. I sigh softly, and close my eyes as I push my body into the mirror. 

Everything gets all hazy, like my head was filled with cotton. I was acutely aware of sounds growing louder, and the sensation of movement. Other than that, I felt almost nothing. Only a small discomfort in my chest and side. I blinked, hoping my vision would clear, but all that lasted was the darkness. My mind was so slow and groggy, that even with the lack of eyesight I couldn’t find the energy to panic. I did however try to stretch and move into a more comfortable position, but something incredibly heavy was weighing me down and resisting my movements.

“Wait, I think he’s awake.” I hear a muffled voice, followed by another more familiar one. “You fuckin think? We both saw the leg try to move.” I could not place the first voice, but then again I was really out of it. So I decided to try and talk. “When there’s no more room in hell, I will walk the earth once more.” I groan out. And even though it probably wasn’t more than a whisper, I immediately felt the warm pillow I was laying on get pulled out from under my head.

I was still with it enough to recognize the glow and smell of a nearby campfire, and to realize the pillow I was laying on and blinded by wasn’t a pillow at all. It was the helmet of Shady’s power armor. While that normally would have freaked me out, I had just gotten shot, and apparently almost died. I had reached my limit of things that could bother me by this point. I look away from the helmet and my eyes fall upon the worried gazes of Shady, and the Pegasus Quickshot. So that was the other voice I had heard.

Shady looked like crap, two black eyes, and a possible broken nose. I could only imagine the rest of her looked just as bad. Quickshot looked haggard and tired, if a little dirty he had no noticeable injuries. I try to focus back on Shady’ as I give a small yet lopsided smile. “Hey, did we win?” I ask, and I could see the look in her eyes that told me something was wrong. “Not exactly. We lost over half of the towns ponies, and we also lost Respite. When you went down, I had just enough time to stuff you in the suit, before Quickshot picked us up. As we were taking off, three more Rangers were sighted. So sadly we had to get out.”

The look she wore told me that wasn’t the entire story. “Oh umm ok, let’s talk about the elephant in the room here.” I mutter as I look back at her, trying to convey what I couldn’t with words. “You’re pretty bad bud,” Quickshot spoke up, looking at me sympathetically. A sharp glare from Shady, which promised immeasurable pain shut him up pretty quick. She then sighed and look back at me, before running her hoof across my forehead. “You have a collapsed lung, and two holes from a large caliber bullet. You took a bad hit to the head when you fell, so you’re probably concussed.” She whispered sadly.

I nod softly, I knew I was pretty messed up. I mean my brain literally protected me the best it could. That counted for something right? “We had to use two syringes of Med-x on you, and had to bandage the holes in your hide. If you were sober at the moment, you would probably be begging for me to shoot you again.” Shady half laughed, half cried as she spoke. “Quickshot will you give Shady and me a moment?” I ask him as she looks to the side for a moment. Probably to wipe her eyes and pretend she wasn’t crying at all.

“Oh yeah, sure thing, you got it dude.” And like that, he got up and left, moving far enough away to give us some privacy. I turn my eyes back on Shady, not speaking, just waiting for her to speak and finally she did. “I… I didn’t want any of this. I should have been there, to stop them at the beginning.” I could see the anger in her eyes as she turned to look in the direction of the campfire. “You got hurt because of me.” I saw her eyes water again, and her lip quiver only a little before it stopped. “You saved my life Moonshine. You were dying. Bleeding out on the road. Yet you still saved me. After all of the times I called you dumbass, made you work late, hell even making you go to that fucking party.”

She paused again, and looked at me. Her eyes asking the one word I knew they would. “You want to know why huh?” I look up at her, and try to take a deep breath. That…didn’t go so well truth be told. Instead I just focused on talking as much as I could right now. “One reason, well I promised I would tell you why I don’t deal with violence very well. And the other reason… I just wanted you to keep going, even if I couldn’t.”

She nods, and leans closer just a bit, so I didn’t have to speak so loudly. “Let me answer your question to me with another question. Have you ever read the story of Littlepip? A book called Fallout?” I ask her. Upon her look of recognition I knew she had, and I nod before continuing. “I was in that story.” The look on her face told me she was trying to do the math. “But that would mean you were just a young colt then, what happened?” her eyes were genuinely curious, but I recognized a slight apprehension from her. There was no easy way to put this, no proper lead up, and no preparation. So I just told her.

“I was a child of Arbu.”

 

Chapter 3

The Child of a Massacre.

A total silence falls around us. I had just told the only pony who seemed to give a rat’s ass about me my darkest secret. I was laying here, trapped in a suit of power armor with no power and dying from a gunshot wound to the chest. There was absolutely no way in Equestria I could make myself more vulnerable. I close my eyes, waiting for the rough accusations to begin.

For those who still haven’t read Littlepip’s book or those who haven’t heard the stories, Arbu was one of the most controversial subjects regarding The Light Bringer. Many ponies support what happened, but the ones who survived had a different story. I was worried that Shady would leave me laying there, and let the wasteland consume what was left of me. 

“So umm, does that mean you eat ponies?” She asked. There was no note of accusation, just genuine curiosity. Maybe a little fear? For those new to this part of the wasteland, Arbu used to be home to a group of cannibal ponies. And yes, I used to live there. Despite my situation, I smiled softly and shook my head. “Back when I was a foal, we ate meat. But we were all told it was radigator.” Shady looked on, not interrupting me, and waiting patiently as I struggled to breathe. “When Littlepip came to our home, she quickly found out about what the adults were doing. I watched her slaughter every pony she came across.” I paused and closed my eyes. The memories flooding my mind the more I talked about it.

“She burst into my family’s home, and murdered my mother, father, and older brother. All because they had this little brand, signifying their first kill. The rest of the foals were spared, hidden behind a magical shield while she gunned down every pony with bullets of fire. It was literal hell.” I shudder and blink away a few tears, but still I continued. “Now that I am older, I can look back on it and understand better. Most of the ponies there didn’t know it was wrong. Generations passed, each one instructed by the previous one. They all thought it was normal and they were murdered for it!” Shady takes a step back, the anger in my voice showing her how much I was hurting over this.

“So that’s it, all of the times I saw you using that hammer as if you were hitting some pony, it was all Littlepip?” She asked as she moved back closer to me.” I shook my head and looked out on the dark horizon. “No, it was every pony involved. Yes she was some of the source, but all of her friends, the town’s ponies, all of it. I lost not only my home and family, but what little innocence the wasteland can allow.” I admit, my heart hammering in my chest, both from the confession I just gave and the fact that I had holes in my body. 

Shady moved closer, and placed her hoof on my brow. I’m sorry that happened to you, and I know you pretty well. Whatever happened in your past, has made you into the good pony you are today, and I am happy to have you around.” She spoke and rubbed my head. I just looked back to her, completely shocked that she was willing to accept me, despite how I was raised. “But that makes it a little harder for what I am about to do next.” She admits, and averts her gaze. 

My eyes widen, and my heart rate rises in fear. Was she about to kill me? Because Littlepip didn’t have the guts to send me with my family was she about to do it? I thought we were doing ok! I thought I had a friend!I watch as she looks back into my eyes, emotionless as she pulls her hoof back, and suddenly hits me hard in the face. My head bounces of the ground, and swiftly I fell unconscious. My last thought being that I was going to see mom and dad again.

/)T~T(\\.../)T~T(\ 

Ok, so apparently I didn’t die. Unless this story is the story of a ghost who went after my killer. BOO! No seriously, I’m Just kidding. But in all reality, part of me still wishes she had. After Shady knocked me out, her and Quickshot loaded my back into the sky wagon, and flew off somewhere to get me some serious help. At that time, not only did I have two bullet holes in my hide, but one of my lungs was collapsed. Sadly the one pony in Respite who knew any healing magic had died shortly before Quickshot could help her. 

And I know what you’re asking, “But Moonshine why didn’t Shady loot some healing potions? But Moonshine, why did they even bother to stop in the first place instead of getting you to help right away?” Well one, healing potions aren’t exactly as common as the stories would have you believe. Shady tried to find one, but she had apparently drank the only one in town to heal her own injuries before I got lead poisoning. Trust me, I heard enough about her guilt over that for a long time afterword. As for the second question, it turned out that the camp fire I was smelling wasn’t a campfire at all. It was Respite. We were far enough out that the glow and the smoke were just remnants in the night air. 

Quickshot had stopped there, and they off loaded me to spend more time binding my injuries and making sure I could even survive the trip. Now I really have to pause and hoof it to that Pegasus. He had done everything he could to help everypony he could. I know most of the pegasai had no idea what life was like down below, or they would have come down a hell of a lot sooner. Quickshot had flown through the night evacuating ponies from town, then he flew even more in the hopes of saving my life. I’m sure Shady threatened him on occasion, but still he did what he could. If not for his efforts alone, I’m positive I would have died. 

Sorry for the random change in perspective and a little time jumping by the way, but I just started writing this journal, and I had to find a way to put thing in perspective. I will have to go back just a little more, explain where I ended up and why Shady and I are about to go on the longest journey either of us have underwent. Oh sorry for the tease by the way, but I don’t yet know enough to include in here just yet. But as soon as I do, you will know as well. Any hoof, I’m gonna stop rambling here, and get back to the proper story.

 

( )\T~T/( )… ( )\T~T/( )  
Pain, I felt serious pain for the first time since getting shot. Seriously, my everything hurt. However, I did know that I wasn’t dead, and that gave me some relief. I stirred slowly, muscles were cramped and achy. I opened my eyes slowly, dim lighting filtered through beige colored drapes was the first thing I saw, the second was Shady Acres with her head laying on the bottom of the bed I was occupying. She looked rough, her mane was a total wreck, and the bruises on her face were a mottled score of blues and yellows. But even still, I considered her to be the most beautiful sight just then. I couldn’t believe I had thought she was going to kill me. After all we had gone through, I should have had more faith in her. 

Her breathing was regular, despite a few soft snores coming from her. I couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sight. Opting to leave her in peace for a moment, I took to looking around the small room. The walls were made of stone blocks painted an off white, and the floor was actually clean of any debris. One of the walls had a colorful mural depicting a group of mares, standing in a semi-circle around a tall black Alicorn. Her mane was a deep purple, and her eyes a menacing turquoise. “That is the defeat of Nightmare Moon.” Came an unfamiliar voice. I turned to look at the door, and there was standing a young unicorn mare, her silver coat not diminished in the slightest despite the low light. 

I watched her as she moved into the room, taking care to remain quiet so as not to further disturb Shady’s rest. I watch this stranger curiously and with more than a little weariness. After Respite, I wasn’t willing to trust too many strangers just yet. Her horn alights with a gentle glow as she moves her light yellow mane aside. But along with her magic, came just the gentle sound of music. Only a soft tinkling of metal, but it was just enough for me to know who she was immediately.

“You… you’re Silver Bell!” I exclaim at a whisper, and she takes a step back. Apparently she wasn’t used to having some pony recognize her. She shook her head, and I think she was trying to remember why she came in to begin with. “How are you feeling?” She asks, completely bypassing my observation. I just looked at her. If she was here, was I in New Appaloosa? She didn’t wait for me to answer, before taking a stethoscope and pressing it to my side. “You seem to be breathing better, is there any light headedness? Difficulty remembering important details? Unusual pains or wheezing?” She asks, as she moves the scope to my other side.

Now that she mentioned it, I was able to breathe. Not short little gasps, but actual deep breaths. I shake my head, answering all of her questions with the simple gesture. She nods and leans back, before looking at the mural again. “To answer your questions, yes I am Silver Bell, yes I did paint that mural, and it was a story told by a good pony. And no, you are not in New Appaloosa. But you will have to wait for your friend to wake up and tell you what’s going on. She made us promise not to. Before I could ask any further questions, she smiled softly at me, and quickly left the room. I slumped, and looked hard at Shady. As much as I wanted to know what the hell was going on, I also didn’t want to wake her.

 

“You can stop staring at me, I’m awake dumbass.” She muttered. I jumped slightly, a little surprised. “Oh umm. Sorry.” I mutter as she sits up and stretches, yawning loudly. She then sets her gaze firmly upon my own, her unspoken worry clear in her look. “I’m fine, stop looking at me like that.” I grumble as I look down at the blanket covering my body. Then I remembered something. “Wait, you fucking punched me!” I sit up and fix her with a hard glare. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she didn’t kill me, but why did she do that? To my surprise she leaned back, probably thinking I was about to hit her in return. When no hooves came flying at her face, she relaxed a little, before placing her own hooves on my bed. “We had already used two Med-x’s on you, and anymore would have caused you to overdose. Lacking anything else, I had to knock you out somehow.” She admits sadly. I could tell she was regretting the need to do it. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes, after all Celestia knows how much she did trying to save me. “Alright fine. Sorry I yelled at you, it’s just been. Well you know.” I whisper. “A total shit show?” She responds, making me smirk just a touch. As much as I was confused and lost, I felt a little better knowing she hadn’t left me. “What happened?” I ask. It seemed like such a simple question, but between her and me, it was lined with mystery and loss. “I’m not sure if you remember me telling you, but we lost Respite. It’s gone. Most of the ponies who lived there died, we only saved about a third total.” That number staggered me. most of the population, most of the ponies I lived with for the last four years had just ceased to exist, as well as my home… again.

“We rushed you here as fast as we could, Quickshot pushed himself to exhaustion pulling that wagon.” I nod, listening to her tell her side of things. “As soon as we landed, I got the medical pony out of bed, and made her come help you. It took a little while just to get you out of the power armor, and into surgery.” She whispered. Her fears and stress from the entire ordeal finally making her break down. I saw tears building behind her eyes, and a slight quiver to her lip. Even though she had told me mostly everything, I knew she wasn’t telling all of it. “Where are we Shady?” I ask, something about her reaction though made me second guess asking her.

“Where you will be safe.” Came another voice, this one more familiar, and a total blast from the past. Once more I looked to the doorway, and I saw one of the monsters from my nightmares. Velvet Remedy leaned on the door frame, her face tired and gaunt, and her ivory mane disheveled. I my eyes widened, and my heart beat quickened as I looked upon her, all of my memories flooding back. Her magical shield holding all of the foals in Arbu, her voice as she agreed with Littlepip’s actions. To this day I could remember the venom of her words.

I knew she recognized the look of fear and utter hatred in my eyes. After all, she had seen that look time and time again during her travels. Shady noticed it too, and quickly placed a hoof on my chest. Using just enough of her weight to keep me from attacking, or fleeing. Truth be told I didn’t know which I wanted more at the moment. “It’s ok Shady, let him go. If he wants to strain himself after I saved his life, and do more damage to himself that’s his choice. Luna knows I had enough idiots do just that in my life.” Velvet spoke. I knew she was playing me, using the knowledge that I was still in recovery to gain some leverage. And as much as it infuriated me, she was right.

Shady knew it too, and moved away, but her eyes never leaving me, ready if I did make a move. “In case you are wondering, you are in Junction town. It used to be Junction R-7.” She spoke with the authority of a doctor, knowing which questions every pony in her care seemed to think right away. “I know you are having some difficulty in accepting all of this, I know it seems that things are flying too fast for you to keep up with. Shady told me what happened, and how you ended up perforated. But I also heard how, despite the fact you were dying, you also saved her life.”

I nod slowly, not once taking my gaze off of her. Despite the fact that she had just healed me, a feat at her own expense, I still had no wish to trust her. “I thank you for saving me, but you know who I am, I know you do. And you also know I cannot or will not like you.” If she was shocked by my words, she didn’t show it. “I never forget a face, but I distinctly remember yours. You looked at me all those years back, just like you are looking at me now. Full of fear, pain, and most of all hatred. Not one day have I forgotten Arbu, just like you I remember the smell of ponies and old buildings burning.”

My ears flatten on my skull as I glare at her. Never once did I imagine seeing her again. Even hearing her voice on the radio pissed me off. But now that she was in front of me, I really wanted to strangle her. “You, as well as your friends murdered my family. Destroyed my home, and took me and the other foals into a fire fight with the Enclave at friendship city. Do you have any idea what it was like after you and your friends left us? No pony would tolerate us, or trust us if they knew we were from Arbu. I watched groups of other foals systematically hunt down every foal from Arbu they could, and beat them near to death. Many of us are already dead, having been persecuted and murdered due to our lineage. AND YOU FUCKS JUST LEFT US! YOU FLEW OFF ON THAT SKY WAGON AND NEVER ONCE CARED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO US AFTER THAT!” I shouted. My outburst making Shady back away, and Velvet to raise her eyebrows.

“I lost every pony I ever cared about. I lost my home. I was hunted and beaten and abused by those who didn’t understand. You and your friends subjected us to years of torment and hatred. So once again thank you for healing me, but seriously you need to fuck off before I really do something stupid.” I growl at her. She knew I was serious as well. If looks could kill, she would have already been little more than a nasty puddle on the tile by now. “It would have been better if you had just killed us all at Arbu. That would have been more preferable.” I whisper once again before falling silent, and giving Velvet her cue to leave.

She did just that, but paused and turned to look back to me, wanting to say something. “GO!” I shouted again, making both her and Shady jump. Velvet took the hint this time, and promptly turned tail and left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as it latched, I slumped. My body starting to shake and my eyes starting to well up with tears. all of the pain and humiliation I went through, and one of the ponies responsible was right here, and I still didn’t have the desire to kill her. I mean I really wanted to, but I knew I wouldn’t no matter how much I felt like it. The room fell completely silent, Shady not knowing, or not wanting to say anything that might make me go off again. I sat and shook, tears falling onto the blanket. I began to cry, my heart aching and my breath coming in short gasps as I wept. And before any of you ass hats judge me for crying like a filly, put yourselves in my horse shoes.

 

We remained like that for quite some time, Shady just leaning on the wall, watching me cry, before gaining enough courage to move closer. She placed a hoof on my shoulder, unsure just how far she should go in an effort to comfort me. I wasn’t so apprehensive. I wrapped my hooves around her, and hugged her as I shed tear after tear. She stiffened, unsure how to proceed. Instead she just pat her hoof on my back gently as I continued to weep. Admittedly it was probably the most awkward thing if you were to look from the outside. But to me, having some pony who would risk all that Shady had, and still want to be friends with some pony who had been a part of that damned history was so crucial and welcome.

It took over half an hour for me to begin calming down. My sobs now turned into broken hiccups as I finally released Shady. Her chest was soaked from my tears, and her cheeks were likewise soaked with her own. I had been so wrapped up in my own pain, that I hadn’t noticed her crying with me. “Ponies weren’t built to handle all that we have.” Cam a soft and meek voice from the door way. Once again some pony had entered the room when I wasn’t looking. But this one, despite having never met her, I knew who she was.

A soft yellow Pegasus stood where Velvet had been, her pink hair having faded near white. But despite her age, any pony could recognize the kindness of her eyes, and the three pink butterflies on her flank. Fluttershy was standing in my hospital room, and the sadness in her eyes told both Shady and I that she had been witness to more than her or I would know. Instead of continuing to stare at us, She turned and looked long and hard at the mural painted on the wall while Shady and I separated. 

“Ponies can handle only so much, before they break and turn to the darkness that lives in our hearts.” Spoke the shy Pegasus. I wiped my eyes quickly and sniffled as she continued. “Take Nightmare Moon for example. Before she was a monster, she was a ruler of Equestria alongside her sister. But jealousy took its hold on her, and made her into the legendary monster that ponies feared. Well, compared to how the world is now she would just be a minor annoyance.” Chuckled the mare. “Even still, it took six friends to bring her back to being who she truly was.”

Shady and I sat quietly, listening to a Mare who had witnessed her entire world burn and decay into what it was today. She then turned to look hard at me. Her shyness fading away, and its place rested a resolve. “Velvet Remedy came to me a little while ago. She was crying after meeting you. She didn’t tell me what you said, but if it made her cry, then it must be a big deal. I helped her give birth a couple of times, and despite the pain, she never shed a single tear. So seeing her cry today was quite a big deal. I know who you are Moonshine, I know what you have been through.” I looked into the eyes of a living ledgend, a pony who had probably caused the entire wasteland to begin with, and I saw her understanding of who I really was. 

“Do you want to know what Luna’s virtue was?” She asks as she looks at the mural once more. I nod softly, curious about her motives for being here. “It was forgiveness.” Spoke the Pegasus. “It took her three years, and a close call with her guilt come to life for her to finally learn her virtue. Once she was able to forgive herself for what she had done as Nightmare Moon, could she finally understand. She never held any ill will toward the Zebra’s. Even when her school was attacked and most of the fillies and colts there died from a terrorist attack, she still forgave them. She forgave her sister for putting the school so close to Zebra territory. The only reason we continued the war was because of the other ponies calling out for blood.”

I listened with rapt attention as Fluttershy continued her story. “Luna, for all of her power, could not stop the mass of outraged ponies from continuing down the path of war. So she did the best she could with her situation, and governed as well as she could, even forgiving the ponies who wanted any and all zebras dead. Only when her sister tried to bring peace, and was almost assassinated, did Luna finally stop caring for peace. She stopped forgiving all together and became a corrupt version of her virtue. She never became the monster that Nightmare moon was, but she came close. Do you understand what I am telling you Moonshine?” She asked.

I took a moment to think about it, and despite the cryptic message it had been delivered in, I figured I understood her meaning. “Umm, that I should forgive?” I asked, not entirely certain. The yellow Pegasus nodded softly, and looked back at me, the kindness in her eyes having never left. “Velvet and her friends made a big mistake in Arbu Moonshine. It has taken them years to come to terms with the fact that they cannot undo what was done. They cannot forgive themselves, because that is not their virtue. But I think, in time, you can learn to forgive them for what they cannot change. Seeing you has only brought up that fact once more for Velvet, and it pains her. Understand that she healed you, not just because that is her talent, but because she truly wanted to make up for what happened in some small way.”

I nod once again, not sure I would be willing to forgive any of them any time soon. But response did carry the weight of a promise, that one day I would try. That in turn, seemed good enough for Fluttershy, as she smiled softly and then she too left my room. Shady and I shared a look, before simultaneously shrugging at one another. “How many freaking famous ponies are going to keep coming in here today?” I ask, conveying my emotional state at the moment. I mean seriously, my emotional state was like a fucking rollercoaster ride right now, and I was getting mental whiplash from it. My mind could only comprehend so much at once, and right now I was over loaded.

“I didn’t think our presence would draw so much attention.” Admitted Shady. I shrugged and placed my hooves on top of my blanketed bed. “How much do you wanna bet, that the next pony who walks through that door works for the NCR?” I ask, trying to add a sense of humor to the entire situation. “Shady chuckled and wiped her eyes once more. “Oh, I’d bash my head on the concrete wall if that happened.” She exclaimed. I chuckle and finally manage a smile. “Oh then you better pay up Miss Acres.” Came yet another voice from the door way.

This one was a Griffon, a long thick scar covering her face, and one of her eyes missing. “Oh Goddesses dammit!” Groaned Shady, as she promptly slammed her head on the stone wall. More than once I might add. I just sink and put my face in my hooves. “Fuck me.” I mutter and drag my hooves down my muzzle. “Look, whoever you are, if you’re here to kill us, fucking do it already, if not it can fucking wait. I just woke up and have had more than enough shit to deal with right now.” I quip, hoping she would get the hint, and leave us alone. But she didn’t, of course not. “Sorry, I can’t do that. We need to have a long talk, both of you have some valuable information. Oh and my name is Gawd. Keep that in mind.” She spoke, then slipped back out of the room.

“Ohh shit.” Spoke Shady as her ears drooped. I looked at her a little confused as she shook her head. “What, who was that?” I ask as I sit up a little further in my bed.” Shady just looked at me, and shook her head. “Don’t you pay attention? That was Gawd, as in Gawdyna Grimfeathers. She’s only the fucking leader of the NCR.” She said, and I slumped. “Of course she is.” I groan.

(-(\\-)…(-/)-)

 

A short time later, Shady pushed me along the halls of the small Hospital. New walls and floors gave way to rusted metal and train cars, as we entered the area still under construction. I had never been here, but I was more than capable of understanding the changes happening to Junction town. What had once been an old train wreck turned settlement was rapidly becoming a self-sufficient town. I was sitting in a wheelchair, Hospital policy stated that any pony in their care had to be wheeled around so as not to risk any further injury. I though the thing was stupid and uncomfortable, but Shady convinced me that it was necessary. So I couldn’t be happier when we reached the front doors and I was able to walk.

I hate to admit it, but I was still extremely sore. Shady had told me that while they had to dump me into the armor to keep me safe, they had a hard time getting me out. I sighed and stretched my legs, happy to be on my hooves once more. Shady kept a close eye on me, making sure I wouldn’t fall or anything. Seriously though it was getting annoying. I waved her off and walked into the bright afternoon of Junction town. Ponies trotted this way and that, some wearing old construction helmets, and faded orange vests. Others moved from building to train car and back again. The whole thing looked like an over turned ant hill as ponies jostled back and forth. 

“Come on, this way.” Shady spoke, moving past me and toward one of the train cars. I recognized it from the story, as having once been the house of Gawd. I sighed and followed her, knowing this meeting wasn’t going to be pleasant. Once inside, Shady and I took spots before the ancient desk, where behind sat Gawd. The menacing looking griffon having lost much of her intimidating presence over the years. “Please take a seat.” Gestured the Griffon, and Shady and I promptly fell onto our haunches and the meeting was begun.

“I apologize if I cut this a little brisk, I have other matters to deal with, and I need to get this over quickly.” Gawd spoke. I could tell by her demeanor though that those other things depended on what we said here and now. “So tell me, why was I called here in such a rude way?” Gawd asks, pointedly staring at Shady. I glance at her as well, having not been filled in on this bit of information. “What did you say?” I ask, only to be cut off by an evasive glance on Shady’s part. Gawd then coughed, and lifted a note pad and read aloud.” Some pony get that feathered, beaked, feline, cunt brigade Gawd down here now!” she read out, much to Shady’s shame and my amusement. I looked at her as she groaned and face hoofed. 

“Seriously? Cunt brigade?” I ask, not hiding my humor. Shady just sunk down a bit, and glared at me past her hoof. “Shut it, I had a lot on my mind and I couldn’t properly create a decent message. Plus I think the messenger pony misunderstood that I couldn’t quite remember Gawd’s name at the time.” Shady admitted, and I just burst out with a laugh. “Seriously though I would have gone with, I need the angry, scarred, chicken looking, motherless spawn of Tartarus down here now! I think the ponies outside would have understood that better than cunt brigade.” I quip, smiling at Shady’s expression before I was reminded that Gawd was still in the room via a hard talon to the back of my head.

“Um no offense.” I added quickly with a sheepish smile as Gawd glared at us with her one eye. “I don’t care what you would have called me, I only care why you fucking called me.” She growled, clearly letting us know that she wasn’t too pleased with the insults either. Shady then sat up and sighed. “It’s because your Griffon Phanes is a traitorous, lying, manipulative, feather brained twat biscuit.” Shady blurted out. I had to hoof it to her, her insults were pretty spot on, well most of them. I mean seriously? Cunt brigade?

The look on Gawds face conveyed confusion, as well as respect for the string of insults Shady was able to spew out at a moment’s notice. “What about him? What happened, and how do you know his name?” Now we definitely had her attention. I knew how she played this game, holding things to her chest. And Shady knew it too. “He sent out an invitation to all of the local settlements in the Appaloosa region. Respite, Rivets, Curbside. All of us were invited to this party. We all showed up, expecting some talk about purchasing rights to our water supply, but during the party, we were all alerted by some mare, and when we went on the roof, we could see fire light, and hear gunshots in the distance. All of the settlements were under attack at the same time.” Shady told the story, albeit in a nutshell. I sat and listened quietly as she told Gawd the rest of what happened. From our arrival into town, to the suit of power armor. The fighting. And ending with the tale of me getting shot, and her fight with the Ranger.

Through it all, Gawd held her tongue. But still I could see the growing look of rage building behind her stoic façade. Shady, mercifully left out the details of my heritage, and our emotional breakdown in the hospital room. Once she was done, a palpable silence filled the small chamber. Gawd held her talons clasped under her beak, and looked hard at both of us. “Do you have any single shred of proof to your allegations?” She asked. I knew she believed us. But I sensed that she had to know for certain. Shady then nodded, and from within a saddle bag, she pulled the revolver dropped from by the Ranger. It still had my blood on the bit from when I had used it.

I have to admit, seeing the gun gave me mixed feelings. I had used it, in self-defense, and a pony lay dead because of it. While I was upset that I had killed, I felt that it was necessary at the moment. Gawd had a completely different reaction. She hissed and looked down, her hard look falling to one of apology. “Never have I heard of a Griffon breaking contract like this.” She said, looking sorrowfully at the gun. “I will do what I can to investigate this, but I want you to know that this is not how the NCR operates. We do not take what we want by force. I assure you we will get to the bottom of this, and WHEN Phanes is captured his punishment will be dealt with appropriately.

I watch her face as she speaks. Even though her face was different in structure to our own, I could see she was completely honest with us then. Her words were a verbal contract, one which she would oversee personally. I nodded, and Shady matched the gesture. As Gawd stood to leave, she turned and looked directly at me for the first time. “It’s not often that any pony can survive a shot from one of these revolvers, and it’s even rarer that a Ranger gets killed, let alone by their own weapon.” As she spoke she scooped up the revolver, and looked at it closely. “So as a token of your bravery and luck, I think it’s only fitting that this now belongs to you.” She said as she spun the revolver around, and gripping it by the barrel she gave it to me. 

Completely speechless, I gently bit down on the bit, and took it from her before setting it lightly in my hooves. “I thank you for this gift Gawdyna, and know that I shall not use it in anger or to cause unjust harm.” I swear. Gawdyna pauses, and looks at me a moment, before her beak splits in a small smile. “I like you kid, I might just take what you said, and have all Rangers from now on swear the same oath.” She patted my shoulder, before turning, and leaving Shady and I alone.

“What just happened?” I asked as I slid the revolver back into the saddle bag. Shady looked just as stunned as I was. “I… I think she just made you honorary Ranger.” She spoke and my eyes widened. “Only Rangers can carry that fire arm. If any pony sees you with it, they will know your position.” Shady spoke, just a little jealousy entering her voice. I however wasn’t enthusiastic and Shady caught onto it immediately. “What is it? I know that look by now.” She said wearily I just looked at her and tapped her skull. “Think Shady, you read all about her as well. She doesn’t do shit out of the good of her heart. She wants something more from us.” I whisper. Shady’s eyes widen this time, and she knew I was right. “Did we just make a deal with a demon?” She asks, and I nod in response. “Yeah, I think we did. Either way, I doubt we are done with Gawd for a while. 

We left the stuffy cabin, not wanting to bump into Gawd right at the moment. I was sure she had just flown of to take out some much built up aggravation on a clump of grass or something. Shady and I stood side by side for a few moments, letting the warm breeze blow through our manes. “Hey, I’m gonna go get some supplies, there is a trader just over there. Why don’t you go walk around and take in a few of the sights.” Shady suggested. I knew better than to argue with her, she always did like to do her bartering alone. “Alright, where should we meet afterword?” I ask as she hoofs me the saddlebag. “Back at the front door to the hospital.” She said, and trotted off.

I sighed. Shady always seemed to have a fetish when it came to caps. Either earning or spending, she took great pleasure in the activity of bargaining. I slung the bag across my back, before taking a slow walk around town. Many of the new buildings being constructed were still mixes of new block, and old train parts. As I milled about, trying to stay out of the way of any construction ponies rushing this way and that, I found myself stumbling upon a small train car covered in many interesting and pleasant colors. There were even small flowers growing outside.

I couldn’t resist, I pushed my way inside the small store, where I was greeted with even more colors on small patches of canvas. Each one had a different scheme to them, some depicting colorful ponies, trimming their gardens, or in other mundane activities. I was searching for a word to describe this place, but I couldn’t recall it. It was on the tip of my tongue and I wracked my brain trying to figure it out as I looked around the place. There were varying works of art everywhere. As many as there were in color there were just as many done in charcoal. The monochrome pictures depicting skill, though they looked quite a bit older.

As I studied on image of a construction pony lifting heavy barrels onto a train car, a small voice came to my ears. “Hello, welcome to my gallery… Oh hey it’s you.” Came the voice. I recognized it at once as belonging to Silver Bell. I turned to see her, in the short time since I had seen her earlier, her hooves were covered in spots of blue and black paint. Not being an artist myself, I could understand being covered in stuff relating to one’s job. “Hello again Silver Bell. And thank you, I was struggling to remember to word Gallery.” I smiled and rubbed the back of my head with a hoof. Why was I being awkward, I never normally had issues talking to mares.

“Oh umm ok?” She stammered with confusion. I just shrugged and waved it off. “sorry, completely random. But I did want to talk to you more, that is if it’s ok?” I ask as I look at her again. Silver Bell shrugs a bit, not bothered by the idea. “Sure, I was just working on a new piece if you would like I could show you.” I nod and smile, eager to see some form of creation in a world bent on destruction. “Sure, but I’ve never been much into art, though I never really got to look at any. It was always about work with me.” I add smiling as I follow her to another corner of her studio.

“Oh that’s fine, not many ponies take the time to look at the art around them. I appreciate you letting me showcase a bit.” She says, all the while, smiling and looking around at her works. As we near her easel, I notice a familiar looking sight. I was staring at myself. Well kind of. I was looking at Silver Bell’s painting of me. Some ponies would find it creepy, but the way she showed my presence gave me pause. I was haggard, tired and hurting. But there was a little bit of joy in my eyes, only a hint. Was this the look I had given her when I saw her earlier?

I asked her as much as I looked hard at her rendition of myself. She nodded and smiled as she began to talk. “I have seen so many ponies while traveling with momma, I have seen so much sadness and desolation in the wasteland, but you were different. With you I saw all of that, but so much more. You had hope, hidden deep in your eyes. It was a look I hadn’t seen in quite some time. Some pony who had seen as much, if not more than I have, yet still holding on to some sliver of hope.” She adds, clearly seeing something I didn’t.

“Hope? What could I have hope for?” I ask as I look closer at the picture. She had done a good job of removing the bags under my eyes, and making me look healthier than I actually was. “Hope is something you need to find, it’s in your heart. Like I once heard of this little Pegasus trapped in fillydelphia as a slave back years ago. He had courage to fight back, and found hope in his friends, and gave hope to those trapped in that pit.” I looked at her, not having a clue what she was on about. How could a Pegasus get trapped in a pit? It made no sense.

I got no time to delve deeper into that can of worms, as the door to Silver Bell’s store burst open and a young charcoal colt came barreling inside. I only caught a glimpse, but he looked like a smaller Velvet Remedy. He finally came to a halt, amidst a pile of upturned art and patches of canvas. Silver bell, despite having her store wrecked, giggled a little and moved over to the pile, quickly unburying the foal before he hurt something. Now that I got a good look, he really looked like Velvet, same coat color, same white mane, he even had a maroon stripe running through it. The only noticeable difference was that he was a little Pegasus.

“Amity!” I heard a voice outside, I turned to look, only to see Velvet enter the shop panting. Now that I got a better look at her as well, I could tell she was noticeably pregnant. “I thought I told you to be more careful. I swear you take more after your fath…” She trails off as she sees me. I was unsure what that look was, but it wasn’t nice. I got the distinct idea she thought I was going to hurt Amity. I just kind of shrink back, and give a little wave. Wait why did I wave? I hate this pony!

She seems to be just as confused, but waves it off, before looking at the foal. “Im glad to see nothing is broken, I told you never to practice dive bombing in town.” She scolded as she looked him over for injuries. “Sorry mumma.” He apologizes, all the while looking at us, and rolling his eyes. I chuckled silently, he reminded of me back when… you know what never mind, not going there. Velvet finished checking up on her son, then gently smacking a hoof across the back of his head. Don’t roll your eyes, I can hear when you do that.” She muttered, and he looked down abashed. Sorry mumma. “No you’re grounded, no flying for a week, head on home while Mommy talks with her friends.”

The punished colt gives Velver the puppy dog eyes, apparently a look he learned from his father. “Stop that, I get that look twice a week from your dad. Now head on home.” Velvet scolds, and the little colt walks out. Amity was his name right? “Sorry about your studio Silver Bell. Anything I can do to help pick it up?” Velvet asks, all the while not taking her eye off of me entirely. “No no, it’s alright Velvet, I was actually planning on rearranging anyway.” Silver chimes. I swear nothing could keep that mare down. “Well if you are sure.” Says Velvet, before turning to me and motioning outside. “Mind if I have a word?” She asks and despite my apprehension I nod. I actually had something I wanted to say to her anyway

I say my goodbyes to Silver Bell, and follow one of the few ponies I absolutely loathed out into the open just outside of the shop. Once again the bright sun hits my eyes, and I have to squint and wipe away several tears, just like every time I go out without goggles. Velvet was right behind me, waving to Silver Bell, and closing the door behind her. 

“So what do you want to talk to me about?” I ask as I turn to look at her, my body tense. I had to do my best just to keep myself calm right now, and it was a fight I was about to lose. Velvet sighs and looks hard at me, before averting her gaze. “The way you look at me, it’s like I’m with some caged animal.” Admits Velvet. I nod, not saying anything. I actually agreed with her. “I know nothing I could say, now or ever can make up for what happened to you. I had no idea what happened to you after we left, and that is entirely our fault. I make no excuses, nor do I pretend that what we did was right.”

I nod and continue to listen, gritting my teeth as she spoke. “I have no right to ask for forgivness, nor do I deserve it. But I wanted you to know I am sorry. I cannot speak for Littlepip, Xenith, or Steelhoves. But I know that Arbu never sat right with Calamity, and over time I grew to understand his words better. He said Arbu was full of good ponies who didn’t deserve what happened. He wasn’t pleased about being fed meat, but he also understood, as I do now, that your family, and the rest of Arbu knew no better.” 

With that she looked down at her side, and levitated out a small pistol. Probably had only one shot, and held it out to me. I looked at the weapon, then at her and I knew her thoughts. She felt, the only way to make amends was for me to step into their shoes, and take the justice I was due. I looked hard at the pistol. I admit, I was tempted, but I held back and actually tried to use my brain for once. “No.” I said and knocked the pistol from her magic. Velvet jumped, the action showing just how afraid of me she was. “I will not become a monster like you and your friends. I saw that colt of yours. Do you think I would do to him what you did to me? What would happen to that foal you carry in your belly? You dishonor me, with your actions.” I seethe.

Velvet looks at me, unsure how to proceed as I step closer to her. “I will not hurt you, Celestia knows I want to. But I cannot cause harm to foals, any more than you can move the sun. Fluttershy came to see us after you left. And she gave me some pretty good advice.” I grit my teeth and press my face closer to hers. “I will, and this is not a promise, but I will try to learn how to forgive. Not for your sake, and certainly not for your friends. But only because of your children.” I whisper so low only she can hear. I then move back, and turn to leave, but with a shaky voice Velvet call out once more.

“Trust in Gawd. She is a conniving bitch, but she is not bad. If she says she can help you she will give her all. To her, and all who follow her, her word is as good as law.” I nod, not looking over my shoulder as I walk away. I felt I had done a decent job of keeping myself together. A moment later, a dark shadow fell across my face, and I saw a large emerald and gold Phoenix fly overhead. It had to be Pyre Light. I shuddered just a bit then. If I had done something to Velvet, I’m sure that bird would have roasted me in a heartbeat.

I shake of the feeling that I could have easily just been at death’s door once again, and I begin to make my way toward the hospital. I had enough of wandering around, and I wanted more to get out of the sun and into somewhere cool. Standing at the front door, waiting on me was Shady. And she looked just a little annoyed. “When I said take in the sights, I didn’t mean take for fucking ever doing it.” She grumbled as I moved closer. I raised my eyebrows, and shrugged. “Sorry, guess I left my telepathic powers back in Respite, I can’t read your mind anymore.” I quip and she narrows her eyes a bit. Then she smirks and gives a quick laugh.

“Hey that wasn’t half bad, I might make a decent smart ass out of you yet.” She offers. At her words though, I couldn’t help but imagine a grumpy looking donkey receiving an advanced physics degree. I file the image away, as funny as it was, we did have more important stuff to deal with. Seeing a new bag slung over her back, I look at it curiously. “Please tell me you have some food in that bag. Im really fuckin’ hungry.” I whisper. She looks back surprised, then asks. “When was the last time you ate?” 

I grumble and look to the side, muttering an answer. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.” She said, starting to smile a little. She heard exactly what I said. “Since I ate one of those wax fruits you had.” I grumble, sticking my tongue out as I remembered the horrid taste. Shady just giggles a little, before motioning me toward another building. “That’s a hotel. I spoke to the owner while I was waiting for you to show your ugly mug.” She quipped, clearly enjoying the teasing.

“Hey, you asked this ugly mug out on a date if I recall correctly, so which is worse, my looks or your taste.” I fire back, parrying Shady’s remark. “Shit that was actually a good one.” She grumbled. Even though I heard her clearly enough, I still asked her to repeat herself. “It’s nothing, Oh look here we are, and we should go check into our room.” She says rapid fire, hoping to distract me. And to her credit it kind of did.

A few minutes later, Shady and I pushed the door open to our room. It was small, well lit, and it had only one bed. “Fuck.” I grumble as I look into the room. No other furniture was to be seen, only a table with a radio upon it. Guess I was sleeping on the floor tonight. I enter the room, and Shady follows behind me and shuts the door. “Oh… that’s a bit awkward.” I just look at her and tap my head. “Ya think?!” I fire off, before slinging my bag into a corner. Shady just sighed and sat her butt upon the bed, and sunk nearly to the floor. “On second thought, I’m glad I have the floor.” I quip as Shady flails her hooves a bit.

“Oh stop laughing and help me! The mattress freaking ate me!” She shouted, and I collapsed onto the floor laughing. Despite still feeling sore, and the anger I felt at having run into Velvet twice in one day, the sight of Shady sinking even further into the bed made me forget all of that, and just laugh. I have to admit, I hadn’t laughed like that in a very long time. 

After the initial fit died down somewhat, I moved and helped her out of the bed. It was a small fight, but I won in the end and pulled her free before setting her down on the floor. “It’s not fucking funny!” She shouted at me, but with her mane standing at such odd angles I had a very hard time not snickering. “Ohhh shut yer cake hole.” She grumbles before setting the bag, and herself onto the floor. I sit next to her, as she starts digging through her new supply of goodies. Before I knew she was doing it, she tossed an apple out, and I barely managed to catch it in my hooves. 

“Oh son of a bitch!” she grumbles, and then, to my surprise, begins to push her head into the bag. Then half of her body. “Ok what the fuck how are you doing that?” I ask, the apple momentarily forgotten. I saw her struggle a little, seemingly having a hard time digging inside. A moment later I heard a victorious shout, as she comes back out clutching and apple in her mouth. “Ok did the bag try to eat you to? Cause I don’t think I could have won that fight.” I quip, seriously at a loss for what just happened.

“No smart ass, it’s a bag of holding.” She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Umm what?” Seriously was she just trying to mess with me? “A bag of holding, you know, it’s bigger on the inside.” She explains, then takes a bite of her food. I ignore the food, as I pick up the bag. It was light, so I didn’t expect it when I opened the flap and peered inside. “Holy shit.” I whisper at a loss. It really was bigger on the inside. I pull my head back out, and look to Shady. “If a couple of ponies were super cozy, they could sleep in here.” I muttered completely surprised.

Shady then does a spit take, bits of her apple hitting the far wall. “Are suggesting what I think you are?” She asks, and I blush deeply. “No. no I was just saying.” I amend, clearly this was a social minefield. She looks wearily at me, then returns to her apple. “Good keep it that way.” She mutters between bites. I keep my own council as I dig in to my own apple. And immediately spit it out. “For fuck sake Shady!” I shout. It was a wax apple. Again.

 

Chapter 4  
A New Journey.

My eyes crack open slowly. A small bit of gunk stuck in my eyelashes which I wipe away with a hoof, before rolling over and trying to return to sleep. I had spent the entire night curled up on the hard floor, and sleep had not come easy to me. Especially since I still hadn’t eaten properly in going on three days now. For some reason, Shady had neglected to buy me a real apple after her prank with another piece of wax fruit. It wasn’t the first time I had gone hungry before, but that was life in the wasteland after all. 

“Good morning grumpy!” came the chipper greeting of Shady Acres. I groan and roll over once more, facing her. She had been laying on a pallet of rolled up blankets and a pillow she had constructed after dinner. I however was stuck with my saddle bag and the wooden floor. Yup that was how things worked in the wasteland. “Ughh.” Came my reply as I lay on my belly. I could hardly muster the energy to push myself to my hooves, but when I did I was a little wobbly. If Shady took notice, she didn’t show it. 

“How did you sleep?” She asks, all the while trying to fix her braided mane. I just grunt and move past her to the sink. A few pumps and a splash of water on my face later, I shook my head a bit, and looked back at my haggard reflection. I was a complete wreck, I could probably pack several non-existent lunches in the bags under my eyes. My mane was a complete wreck, and my fur was dirty from sleeping on the floor. 

I look away from the mirror, not liking my visage. I take a few sips of water from the faucet, and wipe my muzzle, before heading back into the room. Shady had just finished with her mane, and was now sorting out her torn outfit from the night Respite fell. I paused at that moment, it had only been about a day and a half since then, yet it felt so very far away. Maybe everything was just happening too fast. I sit upon my haunches, my head hung low as I just take the silent minutes to try coming to terms with what happened.

I close my eyes and manage a deep breath. It is quite remarkable how such a simple action is brought into perspective when you are literally drowning in your own blood. Anyway, I closed my eyes and breathed in, reliving the events of how I had gotten where I am now. All of the events replaying through my head, all the while trying to understand how or why my life seemed cursed to repeat the same events time and again.

I open my eyes again, an idea in my head that seemed to be a good one. “Shady, do you have any paper and a pencil or something in that magic bag of yours?” I ask as I move over to her. She set her work aside, and looked back up at me, some comment on her lips, before she saw the intense gaze in my eyes. “Oh umm I think so, hang on.” With that she moved to her bag, and ruffled through it for a few moments, before returning with an old note book and a pen. “That’ll do thanks.” I mutter as I take the items and move over to a far corner to begin working. 

/)0.0(\\.../)0.0(\

If you’re wondering, yes this is when I started writing this journal, keep in mind some events could be skewed due to major pain killers and ya know, blood loss. Anyway, I was visited by Velvet, Fluttershy, and Gawd. But as to the topics of the conversations, keep in mind I was really fucked up. I apologize for any confusion, and that’s the best excuse I have. Anyway, I started writing this a few hours ago, Shady has been on the other side of the room, patching her leather dress, and giving me the occasional odd look.

However, I know Gawd has some type of job or quest or whatever to offer us, and I’m not sure how we should answer. Still, I have to show her this, because rewriting the events, at least from my point of view, I may have thought of something we previously might have missed. So I will have Gawd read this, all of it, and see if she can spot it too. Hopefully I’m not just grasping at straws here. I will update this journal in a few hours, hopefully I will have a few answers.

(^-n-^)…(^-n-^)

“So what exactly am I looking for here?” Asked Gawd, apparently my hope for her to notice it was dashed. Even Shady was looking at me oddly. She had seen quite a few of my quirks, but this was different even for her. “Think, c’mon use your brain a little here. Do you even know Phanes?” I ask, pointing to the old pages I had written on. Gawd looks at the papers again, this time focusing more on my description of the Griffon.

“Holy shit…” Gawd whispered, having finally caught on to what I was thinking. “I know him, in your description, he sounds like a posh dick!” She exclaimed, and the same mental image of a penis with a monocle flooded into my mind again. I nodded, ditching the mental image once again. Shady seemed confused, and rightly so, only vaguely keeping up. “So you’re suggesting the Phanes we met wasn’t the Phanes Gawd knows? She asked and I nodded once more. “How did you come up with this Moonshine?” Asks the Griffon, her good eye slightly beginning to narrow.

“When Fluttershy came to visit, followed by you, I was still light headed and kinda loopy from medicine and shock at what we had survived. I wasn’t sure what I had heard was what was actually said. But when we met that Phanes, I was sober and fully functional. I didn’t know why then, but I even mentioned that it seemed he was reading from a script. Like the whole thing was just one big show.” I explain, and I begin to see the lights of understanding fill Shady and Gawds eyes.

“So you started writing this, just after you had an inkling of the idea, but after putting your side of the story, and taking into account what Shady told me yesterday, this actually seems like we might be dealing with something completely different than a rogue Griffon.” I could practically hear the gears turning in Gawds head. Her mind was working hard to come to terms with the possibility, and formulate a counter strategy from there.

I nodded once again, seriously I hated not having much more to add in terms of words. Gawd’s beak frowned, the lines and scars on her face growing deeper. “I thank you for giving me something new to think about Moonshine. I believe I made the right choice in trusting you. As you called it, An Honorary Ranger, I believe.” She said as she glanced back down at the papers. She then coughed slightly and slid them back across the desk to me before continuing. 

“I wanted you both to know, I have a standing policy that anything said or done here stays here. Moonshine, I will not disclose your true nature to any pony or Griffon. You are not a monster, which much was made plainly clear in your talk with Velvet Remedy yesterday. Arbu was a very dark moment in our history, one which we aim not to repeat. On behalf of the NCR, we will locate any remaining survivors, and offer them our services. You will, naturally remain anonymous.”

I smile, grateful that I may have found some help that the foals of Arbu desperately need. Gawd was a vicious politician, but this was not part of any deal, she really wanted to help. Whatever she really wanted us to do however remained to be seen. And Shady had thought as much. “Thanks, and I know this is a little… rude, but you are also aware that we know you want something from us for all of these favors.” Shady deadpanned. 

Gawd raised an eyebrow, caught a little off guard by her statement. “If you are insinuating that I am doing this for some type of payment you are wrong. Several years ago I would have, but the times are changing, and so must the order of business. The NCR is trying to make Equestria a safer place now, and we are succeeding in places. But things are still difficult. We have bandits, hitting the trade caravans on their way to Hoofington, we still have issues with the local settlements accepting the Applejack’s Rangers. There is group of remaining slavers trying desperately to take the Hoofington dam.”

As Gawd spoke, I could tell she was passionate about her job, and that she was being very open with us right now. “I offered my help, despite all I face these days, because as Fluttershy would say, we need to be better. However, I do wish to ask a favor of you two. But do not think of this a repaying the NCR. I can just as easily ask any of the ponies under my command.” I wasn’t too keen on taking any job at the moment, but after all she had done, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to hear her out. I glanced at Shady, and I could tell the same thought occurred to her. “If you accept, I have a simple message I need delivered to our forces in Hoofington.” 

I raise my eyebrow this time, Hoofington was really freaking far away, and walking would take far too long. “I can assume the job will pay?” Shady asks, and I face hoof. Even after everything, she just had to put caps first. Gawd gave her a stern look, before sighing. “I can advance you two hundred caps to stock up on supplies, and another five hundred upon delivery.” She suggests, and I can see Shady Thinking about it from the corner of my eye. “Alright bird, you gave yourself a deal.” Shady stuck out her hoof, and Gawd gently clutched it in her talon and shook on it.

A short time later, Shady and I left Gawd’s office and made for the hotel again. “I hope you didn’t mind me accepting that deal Moonshine. I figured we could really use the caps right now.” I remain silent for a few minutes, contemplating my choice of words. “I don’t really mind, I have nowhere else to go right now, and I damn sure don’t wanna stay here.” I grumble, my ears folding back as I remember one of the ponies responsible for making my life a living hell was somewhere nearby. 

Shady accepts my response, walking beside me in silence for a few moments before slapping her hoof to her face. “Oh shit I forgot something.” She said then looked at me apologetically. “Gawd read your part of the story out loud. And I just remembered that you haven’t eaten anything in three whole days.” She gives me a sincere and apologetic look, both for forgetting, and feeding me that damned wax apple last night.

I give her a narrow look, basically one that just screamed “No Shit!” She winced slightly, and led me over toward a tiny stall. All kinds of small objects littering the counter top. Absolutely Everything was scrawled in nice writing on a sign. “Ohh shit, you bought all of that stuff from Ditzy?” I ask, and Shady just looked at me. “You know her?” I gave her a dead eye look, and she nods. “Right, the book of Littlepip. I forgot.

Shady and I step up to the stall, a grey and dry looking ghoul had her head buried inside of a small box. I had read about her, she was always a nice mare, albeit a little… squishy. Upon hearing our hooves come to a stop, the ghoul pulled her head from the box, a box of ammo clenched in her teeth. Her eyes rolled into different directions, and her flesh looked dryer and less healthy than it was described to be.

Ditzy Doo set the box down gently and gave us a little wave, before picking up her trademark chalkboard. “Welcome to Absolutely Everything! How may I help you?” she had asked via a stick of chalk. Shady and I glanced at one another, only a few hundred caps in our pockets. “Umm can we get a couple of Tatos each?” Shady asks, pointing to a small mound of red looking orbs. I give Shady a hard and dry look, conveying how unhappy I would be if she pranked me again with wax.

Ditzy smiled softly at her, a sight that was truly gruesome, before thankfully using her hoof to knock five into a small bag. I guess this mare still remembered something about hygiene. She set the bag on the table top, and wiped her board clean before writing, “Anything else I can get for you?” I take a moment to think, was there anything else we really needed? Then I remembered the revolver tucked in my saddle bag. I quickly pulled it out and set it onto the table top. “I could use some ammo for this.” I suggest and gesture at the gun.

Ditzy looks at the sidearm, her eyes widening a little as she recognizes it. A soft “ohhh” came from her muzzle as she flicked the cylinder open and read the engravings on the bullet casings. Apparently the dried blood on it didn’t bother her in the least. She then nods, and picks up the exact box she had before, and put it beside the bag of food. “You sure about that Moonshine, if memory serves right, you don’t want to kill, so why do you need ammo?” She asks and I just shrug. I wasn’t sure why, but I felt that I would rather have them and not need them than the opposite.

I told Shady as much, gesturing with my hoof at the firearm. Ditzy had opened the box, and showed me that it help about fifteen brass bullets. Paired with the few left in the cylinder, I had seventeen or eighteen shots. That suited me just fine. “Thanks Ditzy, that will be enough.” Shady then pulled out her bag of caps to pay for the goods, contemplating buying a weapon herself, but not having enough to pay for a decent one.

Instead though, Ditzy held out a hoof, and pushed the money back toward Shady. She then wiped her board and wrote again. “It’s already been paid for, and I have a package for you.” She writes and points at me with a hoof. “A package? For me? Are you sure you have the right pony?” I ask, and she nods fervently, before poking her head under the table top, and pulling out a long thin box wrapped in old newspaper. Then a small letter is set on top of it. Ditzy then points her hoof at me, then the letter. I assumed she wanted me to read it.

Dear Moonshine,

I know you have little use for me and my friends after what had happened in your past, and there is very little we can do to even hope to make up for your home and family. We made a mistake, not checking up on you and the others, and I hope the contents of this box help you in whatever journey awaits. I want you to have something that I had taken from Littlepip long ago, and I carried it with me throughout our journey. I hope it serves you well and you never have to use it the way it was used by me.  
Sincerely Velvet Remedy.

I set the letter down, having just read it. I sighed, trying not to get too agitated at the fact that she still finds ways to interact with me. Instead I focus on the package before me, and instead of trying to speculate on what it contained, I just ripped it open. Inside was an old cardboard box, and in elegant handwriting only unicorns are capable of, it read. Grace. I roll my eyes, and show Shady, before lifting the top, and exposing the contents within.

I reeled, a little dumbstruck as a very clean combat shotgun was tucked neatly inside, the word Grace etched along the barrel. I glanced at Shady, she was absolutely drooling over the gun. I took another closer look, every screw, spring, and clip was polished and properly oiled. The mouth bit was polished brass, and the muzzle brake was likewise polished. The whole weapon gave an air of deadly elegance. I had to admit, this was one hell of a gun, but I was not about to carry it.

“Hey, you want it?” I ask Shady, and her eyes light up like a foal on prewar Hearths Warming Eve. She squees happily, and pulls the shotgun from the box and hugs it to her chest. “It’s just so beautiful.” She gushes and looks it over like a lost lover. I roll my eyes, probably a bad thing to do around Ditzy, before I looked back to her. “We also need a box of ammo for that.”

A short time later, having found a small table, Shady I were chowing down on one of the Tatos. I tore into it ferociously. But hey, I was really freaking hungry. Shady was likewise eating, all the while looking at her shotgun and making sure it was still there. I chuckle a little, despite the origins of the weapon. I would never admit this to Shady, but I didn’t want to carry anything that reminded me of Velvet and her friends.

“Hey Moonshine, can I ask you a question?” Shady asks between bites. I nod again, and give her my attention. “How many of you, I mean the survivors of…your past, are there?” She asks, trying not to say the name in the event some random ponies were listening. My ears folded, and I looked away. The memory once again flooding through my mind. “There were seven of us. I was the oldest of the group. I was supposed to have made my first kill by that time, but when it came down to it, and I looked into the eyes of the Mare I was supposed to kill… I just couldn’t.” I whispered. As I remembered my father trying to make me. “When I continued to refuse, he beat me.” I admit.

Shady drew in a small gasp, trying to keep our conversation low. “What…what do you remember about that night?” I glance at her, a cold expression in my eyes. “Everything. I remember Littlepip tearing through town, her rifle spitting bullets of fire. I was in my room, I heard the screams and the shots. Then the front door to my home burst open and all I remember hearing was a shout from my dad, then a quiet, pfft pfft pfft. It wasn’t until much later I realized she had shot him down with hardly a word uttered.”

Shady shudders softly, her mind conjuring the scene of horror for her. “Then she came upstairs. She had found me, and I remember the look of rage and fury in her eyes. She lifted me up, turning me every which way she could, looking for my Arbu brand. She was shocked to see a pony as old as I was, who hadn’t been branded. She set me down, she didn’t shoot me, she just looked at me. I remember asking her about a filly who was my age, she was a good friend.” I utter, before sighing and hanging my head. I tried to take another bite of my food, but I found it hard to swallow.

Shady placed a hoof on my shoulder, in an effort to comfort me before asking me the question I knew she would. “What was her name?” I closed my eyes. If things had been different, if Littlepip had never come to Arbu, I would probably have married her, and maybe even had kids. “Clear Glass. Her name was Clear Glass.” I whisper, as I remember all of the mischief her and I used to get into. “You liked her a lot didn’t you?” I nodded once again, thinking that should have been obvious. 

“What happened after you met Littlepip?” She asks after a few minutes. I look up, returning to my memory. “She levitated me outside. I saw fire everywhere, I smelled burned fur and cooking ponies. I heard more screaming as her friends fought the rest of the guards. I saw her Steel Ranger friend blast grenades into a home, a few screams and a detonation later they fell silent. Her Pegasus friend, Calamity shot one Mare in the leg, he never once aimed to kill. But Littlepip walked up and shot her in the head.”

I shuddered at the memory. I still remember the light fading from her eyes as she looked at me. “I was then thrown into a shield with Velvet Remedy and a few other foals. To her credit, Velvet didn’t fire a single shot. She caused no pain or damage, but she didn’t help either. The whole thing was over quickly afterword. You said you read that story right?” I asked Shady. She nodded and I continued.

“Everything that was said after they had killed all of the adults actually happened. Calamity is probably the only Pony I could stand to see. Out of them all, he was the most troubled by the entire event. I think if he were to apologize, I would forgive him. But Velvet and Littlepip? Velvet said that my home was a cancer, infected flesh that should be burned away. We were already hurting, having lost every pony we ever knew, and that bitch had to rub salt into the wound.” I grumble. That part of my memory leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

“What about Xenith?” Shady pressed, and I looked at her a little confused. “You mentioned every pony else, but you forgot about their zebra friend.” Shady reminded me. Truth be told I had forgotten her. “I didn’t see her in the fighting, I don’t know if she had or not. But now that you mention it, I think she was the only one who could understand us. She had said something about doing what you could to survive. She said she was a slave, and that if the slavers had put pony meat in front of her she would eat it. They had already done much worse to her.” I hadn’t thought of that Zebra for a long time. But I knew she understood Arbu the most.

I finished my tato then, finding it a little easier to eat now. While the experience of talking about Arbu left me a raw nerve, it also felt kind of freeing to actually talk about it. Shady had remained quiet for a time, taking in all I had told her as we finished eating and began to walk around town. “Can I ask you a question now?” I asked Shady, curious about something. “Sure, I don’t mind.” What happened to the power armor?” Shady actually stopped in her tracks, and looked at me. “Ya know, you couldn’t have waited twenty more steps to bring it up huh? It’s right in there.” She pointed with a hoof at a small shed. I couldn’t see through the windows, but I knew some pony was in there based on the heavy hammer blows I was hearing.

I follow Shady toward the shed, the hammer strikes growing louder. “I found some pony who was willing, neigh eager to work on the suit.” Shady explained, she had paused long enough to slide her shotgun into a sling on her side, and then pulled open the door. I followed her inside, where quite the sight greeted me. There was a rusty brown pony, wearing goggles as he pounded his hammer on a solid piece if sheet steel. And suspended from a rack hung the suit I had occupied when I came into town.

I walked closer to the suit, inspecting it closer for the first time. Bullet holes riddled the armor plating, dented and scratched and covered in dried blood. I was so caught up in looking at the armor that had saved my life that I hadn’t noticed the other pony come up beside me. “She ain’t tha nicest suit ah’d eva seen, but with a lil love, she’ll be a’right.” Said the pony, and I froze. I knew that voice. Somewhere in my head, I was screaming as I turned to look at him. Now that I saw him up close, and noticed the wings, I could recognize him. 

Deadshot Calamity. If he had caught the look in myeyes, he didn’t show it. Instead he held out a hoof, and I instinctively bumped mine against his. “Good ta see ya made it, we weren’t sure if ya’d survive tha night.” He said, before turning to face Shady. “Ah I see ya got Velvet’s present, spent alotta time tweakin’ that beauty.” I just watched the rusty Pegasus as he looked around, and wiped his brow.

“This things all shot up, tha on board computers been fried, an some o’ the hydraulics were seized. I got it all workin’ again, and now I’m just replacin’ tha armor.” I listened to him, here was the only pony involved with Arbu who I didn’t hate directly. I had just said I would be willing to forgive him, but now that I was facing him, I wasn’t sure I could. “What about the power supply?” Asked Shady, She was looking it over, appraising the Pegasus’s labor. “Ah shoot tha’ was all kinds o’ boogered up. Ah had to rebuild it, but I wasn’t able to get it workin’ right. You’ll have ta keep swappin’ out spark batteries in order ta operate it.” Came his reply. “But on tha plus side, I was able to make so ya can get out if ya run outta juice.”

Shady nods, accepting this. I didn’t think it would ever be operational again, but seeing it being rebuilt was a welcome sight. “How long until you can get it finished?” I asked, looking at the rest of the armor that still needed to be replaced. “Shoot, if I had another good set o’ hooves, she’d be right as rain by tonight.” He offered. I could tell he knew his stuff. Not many ponies could or would work on power armor.

I catch Shady’s eye, and the look in hers told me this was going to be a very long day. “Moonshine here will lend ya a hoof.” Shady told him. I just hung my ears, and looked to the side. I didn’t exactly like the idea of being in the same place with a pony that brought up so many bad memories. Shady however wasn’t going to let me get away with leaving, instead she took my saddle bag, and left the shed. “Well fuck.” I muttered, and Calamity just nodded.

I knew he recognized me, once Shady was gone, he refused to make eye contact, and we hardly said more than a few words to each other. He went back to working on the piece he was already hammering into shape, and I set about removing the old panels that needed replacing. As I dug further into the suit, I got a real appreciation for the ponies who originally engineered it. The frame was relatively intact, only a few rusty parts here and there. 

Calamity and I didn’t talk, we just kept working. Once I got all of the panels off, I moved to the other side of the shop, and picked up another hammer. The only sound coming from the shed over the next couple of hours was little more than the sound of ringing metal and the occasional swear when we missed and accidently hit ourselves. Despite the company, it felt almost normal. I had always liked to tinker, using brute force to make something out of nothing. On the areas that required more than just hammer blows, Calamity or I used the only blow torch available to heat the metal and bend it to our wills.

I could see, having only read about it, that Calamity had a real talent for this. With the armor pulled off of the frame I was able to see where he had made several repairs. And from what I knew, they were done rather well. As much time was spent rebuilding new armor, it was matched only by having to replace them onto the frame. In time, the suit began to take shape. I was rather pleased with how well it was coming out. 

Only when the last panel was placed, did we take a break. Calamity lifted his goggles, and took a long drink from a canteen he had on his bench. He then tossed it to me, and I took several long gulps of the warm water. “Not bad.” Came the voice of Calamity. I nodded and looked at the armor. “Same to you.” I offer. I then take a look outside, seeing the sun beginning it’s decent. “Hey bud, ah got an idea.” Calamity whispers, leaning close to me. As tired as I was, I didn’t pull back from him. If he meant me harm, he would have shot me by now. 

I lean back closer, he had to be whispering for a reason. “Hold tight, I’m gonna go get some stuff, just keep a eye on your armor.” With that he left the shed, and took off into the air with urgency in his flight. I was left with silence, and half of a pack of old cigarettes I suspected Calamity snuck one when Velvet wasn’t around. So I just helped myself, and popped on into my mouth, and lit it with the blow torch. I sat upon my haunches, puffing on the nicotine while I waited. 

As it turned out I didn’t have to wait long. Calamity swiftly returned, carrying a small bag before landing in front of me. “What do you have there?” I ask as he sets the bag down and opens it with a hoof. “Ohhhh nice!” I exclaim and he and I share a quick grin before getting back to work.

 

A couple of hours later, as the sun was setting behind the horizon, Shady returned to the shed. A new bag, bulging with supplies returned. Calamity was waiting for her outside, but Moonshine was absent. Shady probably just thought he had gone to the bathroom or something. “Hey, was he of any use to you?” Asks Shady, to which Calamity nods and replies. “He sure as hell was, got a good sense o’ mechanics.” Shady smiled and nodded. “I wouldn’t have hired him if he didn’t” She replied and started for the shed.

I smile widely, I knew she wouldn’t see me, and after all of her pranks at my expense, I figured it was time for some payback. The door to the shed creaks open, and I do my best to remain still. “Holy shit it’s gorgeous.” She gushed, as she moves closer to the armor. Calamity and I hadn’t just fixed the armor, we had given it a very nice paint job. Instead of bare steel, it faded from a dark grey to a dark blue across the back and chest. The helmet looked more like the face of a demon, a permanent grin complete with fangs across the front and sides.

As Shady neared the helmet to take a close look at our paint job, I tried hard not to giggle. This was going to be good. She reared up and put a hoof on the helmet, looking deep into the visor, which had been buffed and cleaned of any scratches. “You two did an amazing job! I could just kiss it.” She whispered. I couldn’t wait any more, this was the perfect response I was waiting for. “Then pucker up bitch!” I roared, before toggling the spotlight and lunging for her.”

That’s right, I was inside the power armor once again. The look on Shady’s face was priceless just before she screamed and fell onto her ass. Metal hooves clomped hard upon the shed floor, shaking the structure as I stalked closer to her and looked deep into her eyes. “Run.” Was all I needed to say, and she did just that, forgotten was the bag of supplies, as she leapt onto her hooves and high tailed it away from us.

I popped the helmet off, and set it down gently, laughing like I hadn’t in a very long time. I did feel a little bad at scarring her like that, but oh Celestia it was worth all the shit she had put me through. Calamity had to lean on the wall for support just to keep from falling over as he laughed right along with me. “Holy shit that was great!” I manage to say as I struggle to catch my breath. 

Calamity and I had managed to recompose ourselves, and each light up another cigarette by the time Shady came back, Velvet in tow as well as Pyrelight. “Well Moonshine, it was good workin’ with ya, but I think we are about ta die here.” Calamity whispered as he dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. I just moved mine to the other corner of my mouth and grinned at Shady. 

She just looked at me flabbergasted. Unsure how to process this information as Velvet moved over to look at her husband. “Seriously am I gonna get that kiss or what?” I ask Shady making her face turn more than one shade of red. That just made Calamity and myself chuckle once more. “Oh Luna help us, there are two of them.” Velvet quipped as Calamity and I bro hoofed once more. 

A few minutes later, after Shady stopped blushing, and trying to punch me for scarring her, she finally managed to get a grip on herself. “Ok seriously I almost pissed myself when the suit moved.” She admitted. I caught a quick wink from Calamity as Shady and Velvet looked it over closely. “Even though that helmet looks really creepy, I rather like the color palate you two chose.” Velvet admitted. 

I was a little nervous of Velvet being around me once again. I mean I was in a freaking tank and could crush her without a second thought, but I held back, forcing myself to remember our last discussion about how I wasn’t going to be a monster. Shady was looking it over closer, admiring the welds and how well we had pieced it back together. “Ya know, I had gotten this suit as payment from an old friend, he owed me a lot, but I gotta say, it never fit me that well. I think it was made for a smaller pony to wear.” Came Shady’s admission. I looked at her now, just a little taller than her with the suit on.

She looked back, and we made eye contact as I drew in another puff on my cigarette. “I think, after everything, and the fact that you gave me a gift, I think you should have that suit Moonshine, it fits you rather well.” I admit, I was surprised to hear that, I mean I wouldn’t turn it down, not after I had spent so much time rebuilding it. I turned to look at Velvet and Calamity, who were looking on. Calamity with pride, Velvet with caution.

Looking into their eyes I address them. “Thank you both for your help.” I look hard at Velvet, making it clear that I still didn’t like her, but her efforts, and those of her husband have at least made a small impact on my hatred of them. “Just know, that right now, while you have foals, you will not have to fear me visiting you anytime soon.” I looked between them to make sure they caught my meaning. “And, while you have tried to mend fences with myself and the Children of Arbu, I will not extend the same courtesy to Littlepip.” 

Shady face hoofed, and Velvet and Calamity’s eyes widened at my threat. I knew they didn’t appreciate how I talked about their friend, or the fact that I threatened them either, but when faced with a pony wearing a repaired set of power armor, and only a pea shooter between them, they weren’t about to argue either. With that out of the way, I picked up the helmet, and slung it on a hook hear my flank as I trotted out of the shed and toward our room.

Once inside, I press the power button with my muzzle, and the suit opens up once again. I climb out, and let it collapse closed once more in a corner of the room. Shady was right behind me, her bag of supplies slung across her back once more. “You didn’t have to do that Moonshine, you had no cause to treat them like that.” Shady accused, having tossed the bag into the corner, and bearing down on me. I didn’t back away from her though.

“I know I didn’t, but it’s hard to forgive those who so thoroughly fuck your life up.” I retort, looking her in her eyes. “It’s very..fucking…hard. But I did it, I forgive them. I grumble and glare back at her, showing just how hard I was fighting my feelings. She blinked and took a step back. “You…What?” She stammered as she looked back at me with confusion. “I said I forgive them, at least those two. They were dragged into the mess just like I was back in Arbu, so I can forgive them. Littlepip though…She better hope she doesn’t meet me, because I will kill her.”

With that proclamation, I tossed my bag into a corner, and lay once again onto the floor and use it as a pillow. While I just wanted to go to sleep, I just quite couldn’t. I was plagued by my memories. While I had great difficulty forgiving Velvet and Calamity, I knew it was the right thing to do. And somewhere in my brain I knew I should forgive Pip, but dreams of revenge kept my fury alive.

 

“Hey Moonshine, are you asleep” she asks with a whisper. I roll my eyes a little, before rolling over and looking at her on her pallet. “No, I’m not, sleep is going to be difficult on a hard wooden floor ya know.” I quip, hoping to make her feel just a little bad. Instead she looked at me, a thought on her mind. “Can I ask you something?” I shrug, not really caring either way. “The other night, when you got shot, were you dreaming about me?”

Oh shit. She knew. I must have mumbled something while I was unconscious. “Umm why do you ask?” I query, curious to what she might have heard. “Well when I was patching you up, and giving you med-X, I heard you say, and I quote, “Shady lower.” Then you moaned a little. Also in your journal you wrote, retracing the other night, Gawd got a little wide eyed and skipped over it in a hurry.” Now she was definitely grinning, and I was a deep shade of crimson. Quite a feat when you are a literal shade of blue.

I sigh, and slam my hoof on the floor before sitting up to face her. “Yeah I did. My dying brain concocted a dream to try and protect me from waking up while you were saving me. And yeah, it was one of those dreams.” I blush even further, the only reason I admitted it, was that I had no control over the situation. Shady looked aside, clearly deciding whether to be flattered, of laugh. “Do you wanna tell me about it?” She asks, finally settling on curious.

I roll my eyes, even while embarrassing me, she was getting off on it. “Not really, while it looked like you in my dream, it definitely wasn’t you. It was probably over active hormones mixed with pain and blood loss. Trust me, you really don’t wanna know.” I give her a look as I speak, letting her know there was no room for negotiation on this matter. Despite how serious I was, she just chuckled and lay her head down. “You never know bud, get me drunk enough I just might be that type of mare.” I blush even brighter, issuing just a grunt of acknowledgement before rolling over and facing the wall.

^(*)u(*)^…^(*)u(*)^

The next morning, we awoke to a knock on the door, it was so early the sun hadn’t even risen yet. I jump to my hooves, and Shady rolled and grabbed her shotgun in her mouth, and pointed at the door. “Who is it I demand as I step quietly to the side of the door frame. “Who the fuck do you think it is, Princess Luna? Open the door.” Came Gawdyna’s voice. I sigh, and Shady uncocks her shotgun before setting it aside. Once she had set down the weapon, I open the door to see Gawd, still haggard and looking like she hadn’t slept. “Gather your things, we need to get you two out of town now!” She whispered, before entering the room, and stuffing any of our stuff into whatever bag she had nearby.

Shady and I jump too, this had to be a big deal if Gawd was so spooked. I crack the handle on the back of my power armor, letting it open before quickly climbing inside. Chinning the button, it closes around me, and the heads up display flickers to life in the corner of my vision. Shady and Gawd quickly hook the bags to my back, and I take the time to lower the volume of the outboard speaker. “What the fuck is going on?” I whisper, looking directly at Gawd. She looked back, a little perturbed by the visage of the armor.

“That stupid bitch of a DJ just told everypony about the stack on your settlement. She also said that the leader and a Child of Arbu survived the attack. And that you are both here.” She whispered, all the while fastening Grace to the onboard battle saddle of my armor. I was too preoccupied with the information to be bothered by it. “Why the hell can’t we catch a break?” I ask Shady. She just shrugs, and turns to Gawd.

“Don’t worry, no one here will bother you two, but any pony out there bent on you two dying will be coming. The sooner you disappear the better, we can handle things here, but you two need to get going. Head to Gutterville, it’s a day trot in that armor. There you will meet a boat who will take you to Hoofington. I nod, gearing up for a run, before thanking Gawd, and leaving the hotel.

Several ponies stopped and looked at the two new comers, seeing them in a different light after DJ-pon3’s broadcast. One of us was a settlement leader, the other was the survivor of a cannibalistic town gone extinct. Things were not looking great for us. At the side of town, Gawd stopped, and told us to keep going in that direction, east as indicated by my HUD. We nod and say our quick farewells, before turning and trotting into the early morning.

I had an easier time of it, the armor compensating for any divots and holes I may have run across. Shady was not having such a good time. More than once she tripped up and stumbled, trying to keep her balance before slamming head first into the dirt. After one such stumble, I had enough of waiting for her, so I scooped her onto my back with the bags, and took off at full gallop. The armor made it easier to run, I was able to carry her a lot further with less effort then I would have normally.

“Goddesses I am not a fucking foal looking for a piggy back ride.” She complained, but I just laughed and continued my mad run across the terrain. Quit bitching, you’re working up there!” I shout as I weave past a particularly deep ditch. “You need to maintain my power, swapping out batteries as needed. Also you are the turret, take that shotgun and keep an eye out for shit that wants to turn us into a snack, or fill us with holes.” I shout, and Shady does as I suggest.

By the time the sun had crept into the sky, we had left nearly twenty miles behind us. Only then did we stop to take a break. I popped off my helmet, and set it aside. Despite how well the armor performed, I was still pouring sweat, and I desperately needed water. Shady provided such comfort, but holding the bottle to my lips as I drank deeply.

Do you think you can keep going like that?” Shady asks, clearly concerned. I shook my head, not because I couldn’t but because I didn’t need to. “We are so far from Junction town, that any ponies looking for us would have to spread themselves incredibly thin to find us by now. After I catch my breath, I can continue at about half speed. Besides, I doubt we have enough battery life to keep going like that.”

Having used as little power as possible, save the spot light outside of town, I had used up over sixty percent of that battery during the run. We only had two more, and had only covered a fifth of our journey. Besides, our ride wouldn’t be there until later this afternoon. “c’mon let’s get moving.” I offer, as I pick the helmet back up and push it back over my head. Shady nodded, and climbed once more onto my back, and I took off at a fair trot.

We kept up that pace for the better part of two hours, another eighteen miles falling behind us before I was forced to stop by both a dead battery, and a full bladder. I flopped out of the armor, after it ejects me. That was something we had to look into, why it spits you out when the battery is dead. Still I fell behind a bush, and Shady was nice enough to give me some privacy as I relieve myself. I finish just as Shady swapped out the battery. Another quick drink of water later, and letting the soft breeze dry the sweat that was clinging to my coat, I jumped back into the suit, and again we tore off toward Gutterville.

Nearly six hours later, and out final spark battery drained to almost twenty percent, we reached Gutterville. I knew we had to catch a boat, but Gutterville was still a few miles north east of the river headed out to sea. And only when we reached the outskirts of town, did I consult the map function of my HUD. “Let’s see, Manehattan, Friendship City” I paused as I saw a familiar name on the opposite bank of the river. “Arbu.” I whispered, and Shady reeled, having heard me. For the first time since the events of my past, I was within spitting distance of Arbu.

 

“Moonshine, hey Moonshine!” Shady yelled, drawing my attention. “Yeah huh? What’s up?” I ask, pulled away from my mental trap. “Look I know you are a little spooked being so close to your old home, but right now we need to focus. I want you to stay here and stay hidden. Any ponies looking for us would look for two ponies, not one. I will pick up a few more supplies and a couple of batteries for the suit. Stay here and wait for me.” She instructed, and I nodded in response. I could do that. After all I was worn out from my mad run across the Manehattan region.

I stayed standing in the armor, knowing if I had got out and layed down, I wouldn’t get up again. So I stood for a few minutes and just panted. Both from running, and a miniature panic attack from being so close to my old home. Somewhere over there, my dad and Clear Glass were buried or cremated from Littlepip’s rage. I needed a distraction, and bad.

That was when I remembered Steelhooves. Didn’t he once say he had recorded a couple of radio broadcasts from DJpon3? That meant he had a radio, so in theory, I should as well. I began pushing buttons with my muzzle, trying to figure it out. I found the map once again, then the inventory sorter, then I hit the spotlight control. Finally I think I hit the right sequence of buttons, as static filled my ears from the internal speakers. In my search for the radio, I had stumbled on a roller, and I tried using that for a tuner.

Different variations of static appeared, and a small readout of different frequencies filled a corner of my vision. Finally I stumbled on a station, and instantly I recognized the voice of Velvet Remedy, singing about wings. I rolled my eyes, having never been a fan of even her singing. Still it was a distraction, and right now, it was more than welcome. So I just stood, letting her melodies wash over me. 

Three more songs pass by, another by Velvet, one by Sweetie Belle, and another by the original Djpon3, my personal favorite. It had a beat you could really tap your hooves too. I mean I would have if I wasn’t stuck in power armor. Then the voice I was dreading came over the radio, the new DJpon3. Every pony knew now that it was Homage, but still she kept up the charade of playing a Stallion. I really began to think she had some serious mental issues.

“That was DJpon3 with dubstep dishwasher. Not to be confused with yours truly of course, I happen to rather enjoy toasters if y’all catch my drift. Any hoof, this is the current DJpon3 with the news!” I sigh and roll my eyes. The references to Littlepip were getting out of hoof. Every pony knew who she was talking about.

“Early this morning I made a bit of a lapse in judgement, I had reported about two survivors of the settlement previously known as Respite. I feel I must explain myself before moving on with what I truly want to say. I heard tell, that that settlement had instigated a fight with the NCR ponies who were just passing by. As it turns out however, thanks to my friends over in Junction town by the way, those two survivors were actually seeking the aid of Gawdyna Grimfeathers.” 

There was an audible tone of suspense as Homage paused. “I regret to inform you all, that the town of Respite, and several other settlements in the area were in fact targeted by a rogue group of NCR soldiers. Now I am not saying the NCR is bad, Celestia knows they have tried to help the wasteland get back on its hooves but with current events being so confusing, I urge every pony to treat any NCR ponies you see with caution. No offense to those fine soldiers who work to help, but it’s hard to know who to trust when you all dress alike.”

I hated to admit it, but she did have a point. Still I was waiting to hear more about what she had said this morning. “As for those two survivors, I had made mention of their location in Junction Town. I strongly apologize for any misunderstanding on my part, and sincerely apologize if anything happens because of it. And I owe another apology and explanation to those two survivors. One of whom I mentioned was a surviving child of Arbu. If you are listening out there, somewhere in the vast wasteland, I want you to know I apologize for outing you like that.”

I nod, thankful and accepting of her apology. Had I been in her shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. “Now children, there is indeed a survivor of Arbu out there, somewhere. Many of you all have heard or read Fallout, the story of our beloved Littlepip. We all know what happened at Arbu, and that one action has stained the image of what The Light Bringer was doing. These survivor, they are not monsters, nor are they evil. They were victims of the wasteland just like the rest of us. So I implore you all, if you meet this pony, or any others from Arbu, I encourage you all to give friendship a try.” 

I look toward the south west, toward the direction of Tenpony tower. Silently thanking the DJ for her words. Maybe, in a few years or so, ponies who I had known and those who still survived, might have a chance at a regular life. “Once more I apologize to you Child of Arbu. I do know your name, but shall refer to you only as the Child of Arbu. Ponies will be afraid of you should they learn your true identity, but do not waver. I know you are hurting, and you feel so alone in a sea of ponies who would torment you if they knew. Just keep your head above water, and may the Goddesses watch over you.”

I smile and nod to no pony, if Homage was supporting me, she could keep any ponies following us misinformed. Assuming I kept my head down and didn’t cause a scene. Something a pony in shiny power armor would be sure to do right now. It was then that Shady’s instructions returned to me, and I properly understood how far ahead she had been thinking. “Now Children, I know that felt a little too focused on one pony, but don’t think ole DJpon3 has forgotten you. Here is something to cheer you all up, its Buck Cherry performing Pony B. Goode.

As the opening guitar began pumping out a hoof stomping rhythm, I switched of the radio as a small blip appeared on my HUD compass. The whole thing was a soft amber color, but the blip approaching was green. I think that meant friendly, but I wasn’t sure. So I crouched behind a bush, and a new icon appeared on the screen. [ HIDDEN ] Appeared top and center, the brackets moving closer to the word as the blip grew closer. 

“Shit” I whispered as I tensed, getting ready to pounce on whoever, or whatever was coming closer. “Son of a… I thought I told him to wait here.” Came the voice of Shady. I felt relief flood into me, as I stood and moved from behind cover. “Holy Shit!” She yelled, startled by my sudden appearance. It took a minute for me to explain exactly why I was crouched behind a bush, and to give her a quick rundown on the broadcast I had just heard.

“Shit that is a weight off of our shoulders.” Shady sighed. I just shrugged inside of the armor. “Maybe for you, but while you were playing trader, I was playing the role of a pack mule.” I complain, and point at the bags still strapped to my back. “Oh right. I forgot.” Shady swore, before producing a fresh spark battery and quickly changing it out for me. “We have to wait for a little while, the pony who I met will come get us. But we have to go a little ways further.” I sighed and nodded. Not entirely happy about having to run any more.

“Oh quit worrying. They have a wagon, and we can ride the rest of the way to the boat.” I sigh, thankful that I wouldn’t have to run again. Does that mean I can get out of this can for a bit? It’s really starting to rub a sensitive area raw.” I offer. Grinning at the look Shady gave me. She nods and rolls her eyes as I flip the exit switch, and let the cool air hit my hide as I flop onto the ground. “Oh so soft.” I purr as I cuddle up on the grass, letting my cramped and achy muscles relax.

About an hour later, and a bottle of water. I heard a voice shout out from nearby. I crack open my eyes, thinking it had sounded vaguely familiar. Shady called out to him, and a moment later I knew why. It was Quickshot, I hadn’t seen him since before Shady knocked me out. I stood up, muscles creaking in protest as he landed his sky wagon nearby and unhooked himself from it. I was then caught unaware as he gave his wings a hard flap, and in an instant he had rammed into me and wrapped his hooves around me in a hug.

“Dude you survived!” he shouted, and I reeled as his weight bore down on me. “Umm yeah, not for long if you keep choking me.” I cough out, and he mercifully let go. I rub my neck with a hoof, before looking back at the ecstatic Pegasus. “Bro I know you’re happy to see me alive, and you may not be aware of it, coming from the clouds and all, but we grounders have a thing called personal space.” I offer as I cough once more. 

The lithe Pegasus blushed a little, now that he had a grasp of just how personal he had gotten. “Oh uh shit my bad dude, I’m just happy you survived. I kept worrying about it, wondering if I could have flown faster.” I nod, and stick out my hoof. “I did, and it’s thanks to you, if you hadn’t pushed yourself so hard I wouldn’t be here right now.” My words touched him, and he slammed his hoof against mine in gratitude. 

“Well as touching as this reunion is, and don’t get me wrong Quickshot, but we really need to catch that boat.” Shady interjected, and the Pegasus jumped a bit and nodded. “Sorry Ma’am” he shouted, and ran back to his wagon to hook up. I climbed back into my armor, and stepped onto the wagon just before he began take off procedure. Shady climbed in after me, and closed the hatch before taking a seat. I wanted too, had planned to sit on a nice seat, but there wasn’t enough room for me to exit the armor.

Shady must have heard my internal whining, and knocked a hoof against my helmet. “Hey chill out, it’s only a few minutes by sky wagon. Be patient.” She ordered, and I nodded in response. True to her word, we touched down about twenty minutes later, just on the bank of the river near Tenpony Tower. Docked there, was a tiny little boat, mostly rusty metal plate used to hold the hull together. Seahorse was painted on the side, and I cocked my head sideways, as I saw a strange turquoise Mare hanging upside down above the deck via some of the rigging.

Shady saw it too. “Holy shit!” She shouted and broke from the sky wagon before it fully touched down, and I was right behind her. We pounded down the gang plank, it creaked dangerously under the weight of the power armor. But then I was on deck, and Shady was trying to lower the Mare. I helped her, by providing her support as she stood on my back, and hacked apart the rope and gently lowered her. I stepped back and let Shady look her over, but besides a big bruise, and a broken bit of bottle stuck on her horn, she seemed to be alright, if unconscious.

I stood by as Shady tended to the mare, besides a few outlandish mumblings, she was out cold. “Alright ye dogs, step away from tha Cap’n if’n ye knows what’s good fer ye.” A gruff voice sounded behind us. I whirl around, looking into the eye of a massive Stallion with a double barrel shotgun pointed at my chest. I tense, getting ready to bowl him over. I had already gotten shot in the chest once, I wasn’t about to go through that again.

“I said back ye dawgs!” Shouted the Buck, I was seriously about to trample him. All we were doing was helping the Mare, and he was pointing a gun at me! “Oi Crow, shove off and quit yer yappin!” came the voice of the Mare. Apparently, she had woken up and was none too pleased with the idea. “But Cap’n these Ponies…” The Mare waved a hoof dismissively and gestured at us. “These Ponies just helped yer Cap’n out of quite the pickle. So shut that trap O’ yers.” Said the Mare as she gave a gruff look at the Stallion.

With a grunt, he lowered the weapon. While he would obey the Mare, he still looked at me as if he wanted to toss me over the side. “Thank ye fer the assistance friends, if tha’ had happened a few years back, some pony would have made target practice outta me.” The Mare gripped Shady’s hoof and shook it vigerously. “Cap’n Thrush at yer service” She then turned to me, and looked up. I had forgotten to at least remove the helmet. “A bit short ta be a Steel Ranger aren’t ya?” She asks, trying hard to focus her eyes.

I cock my head to the side with a fair bit of confusion. Then it hits me. “Oh the armor!” I grin sheepishly, as I remove the helmet. “Ah there we are, and a good looking Buck too.” She grinned and leaned closer to me. “What’s yer name if I may ask?” I smiel and look down at her, even though she was conscious, she was either drunk or horribly concussed. “Moon…” She waved again and cut me off. “No no, let me have a guess.” I raise an eyebrow, and nod. This couldn’t go too bad.

“Hmm let’s see. Blue Moon? No… how about Bad Moon? Hmm no that’s not it. Dark Side O’ tha Moon? That sounds ridiculous. How about Moon Pie?” I hang my head, wanting to face hoof. Some of those names were absolutely terrible, and I think one of them was a song. “Moonshine.” I whisper, and she focuses on me again.” “Oi I said let me guess, but nah you had to steal the fun outta it.” She slurred. I rolled my eyes, and looked to Shotgun Stallion. “Any way we can sober her up in a hurry?” I ask, and he just shook his head, a little amused at the situation.

It took nearly two hours for Captain Thrush to clear her mind enough so she could finally ask why we were there. “Gawdyna Grimfeathers told us you could ferry us to Hoofington. Said you knew the waters best.” Shady told the Captain. “Aye, I can take ye, there. Normally I charge for passengers, but since we just loaded up on supplies and I have ta head there anyway, I don’t see why you can’t just tag along. Plus ye did help me. I just have a few rules on this boat, and I expect ye to follow them without question.”

Shady and I nod, we had no problem following rules. At least I didn’t anyway. “One, you do what I tell ye, if I say go below decks, ye do it. If I say swim, ye do it. Three, or was it two? Eh, if I say get me some rum, do it because the rum always seems to be gone. And another, if I say I got a jar of dirt, you do not question it. Understand?” I just look at Shady, completely confused. Rule one made sense, two and three were… well random. “Umm yeah we understand.” Shady said with way more confidence than I was feeling.

Twenty minutes later, the Sea Horse pushed away from the dock, and began to move down stream. I was finally able to leave the armor, and Shady and I tied it to the deck with some old rope. I slumped against the railing nearby, and slowly took a few deep breaths. This was going to be the longest trip I had ever been on, going to a new region was a daunting ordeal. I sit down, placing my hooves on the railing and look out at the water. 

These were moments I actually enjoy, when I can just sit and be still for a time, and try to come to terms with what was actually going on. everything was happening so fast, between our arrival in Junction Town, and our rapid flight toward Gutterville, now that I had time to think, and look back on it, running over one hundred miles in a few hours was a big deal. I wasn’t in great shape. Granted I wasn’t fat, but I had never been physically fit either.  
I took another look at the power armor that Shady had given me. It was a lovely gift don’t get me wrong, but was I actually worthy of wearing it? Those suits back in the day were given only to those soldiers who had been the best of the best. They had trained and fought for years, being the toughest survivors during the war because they had to fight most of it without the armor. I was now caught up, wondering just what kind of pony had previously owned the suit, and what had happened to them. All it did was make me realize I was not strong, or tough enough to wear it.

“You alright Moonshine, you seem troubled.” Came Shady’s voice as she sat down next to me and looked out onto the water as well. I nod softly, then look at her. I may not be the strongest or toughest, but I did have her. I could be strong enough to follow her into a fire fight. I was strong enough to save her life when I myself was dying.

“Can I ask you something Shady?” She turned to look back at me before nodding. “Are we friends?” I ask, catching her off guard with such a random question. But to her credit she didn’t hesitate long before answering. “I thought it was obvious by now.” She replied, and I nodded. “I know what I have seen, and experienced over the last few days, but I haven’t had a friend since Clear Glass. That was a long time ago. That’s why I asked.” I explain. She nods in response, not needing any clarification.

“I get it, it’s tough out there, being alone all of that time, and never being able to trust any pony. I’m glad you trusted me enough to talk to me about it though.” She said with a warm smile. I matched it and looked back out to the river. “Hey I was dying at the time. I knew if I did, what harm would there be in telling you who I was. Hell I think I was hoping you would kill me, just to make it end and I wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.” I confess, and place my forehead on the railing.

I could feel Shady tense a little beside me as I said that, maybe I had fucked up by saying it. But her response was gentle enough as she thought about it. “Well, you may have been alone at the time, but not anymore. I’m here with you, and I accept you as you are. Even though you are a brash, ignorant, angry, stubborn, smart ass.” Shady teased, before gently shoving me.

I smile and look back at her and shove her back. “And you can be a complete emotional rollercoaster, cocky, arrogant, slutty, steroid pumped, cap monger. But I am happy to call you my friend.” The look of mock surprise on her face was humorous. “Hey, who are you calling cocky?” I chuckled as she feigned an indignant expression. “I’ll have you know there is a difference between being cocky, and confident.” She chided, and I just sat there and smiled.

“Ya know, we are both heading into unknown territory, who knows what kind of wacky adventures await us!” Shady exclaims, a little more excited than I was. “Maybe, but I’m not going in unprepared this time I whisper, before pulling the NCR revolver out of my bag, and holding it in my hooves. It desperately needed a cleaning, the dried blood was probably ingrained into the metal. I rubbed it on my coat, the majority of the mess flaking off.

“You’re ready for a fight?” Shady asks, an intrigued look in her eye. I flick open the cylinder, and dump the spent brass overboard before loading it with the new rounds I had gotten from Ditzy. “Not ready. I don’t think any pony can properly be ready for a fight, but they can at least expect one.” I whisper, and flick the cylinder closed. I had been shot in the chest by this pistol. And I had killed a pony with it. I wasn’t wanting a repeat performance, but in the wasteland, you rarely get what you want.

 

Authors note: I have been going through quite a lot of real life issues, but I still try to make time to write. I acknowledge the fact that in the previous chapter, I had taken some of the characters…well out of character. That was due to pushing myself to write, when life went to shit. Still, I gave a valid reason in this chapter, and hope you all can forgive any slights I have committed. Keep in mind, I do not have an editor to help me here, nor do I have a reliable source of people I can communicate with. So please bear with me as I continue to hash out any issues in my writing style, and continue creating a standalone story. I also wish to thank everyone who has supported me through this, I know it hasn’t been easy. Truth be told, sometimes down right awful, but I am continuing to work on it. And as always, please leave a comment and give some feedback.


End file.
